Unknown Region
by Vegorott
Summary: Several months after the defeat of the kishin, Justin returns to the forest where he had last fought Giriko. They end up fighting and both of them going unconscious. A stranger finds them, holds them captive and uses them for personal needs. Will the two men be able to get along and figure a way out of this nightmare? Rateing T for Violence, gore and language...Giriko...
1. Fighting Amongst Themselves

I decided to work with two of my favorite men from Soul Eater; Giriko and Justin. I'm giving them a serious story, with humor of course cause...well...they're them...

There will be a warning at the beginning of each chapter for what it will be filled with.

This is anime-based, several months after the defeat of the kishin. I swear I tried to keep them as far away from ooc as possible.

Warnings: Violence, gore and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Trees larger than life engulfed the blonde man. Thick, thin, old and young trees surrounded him and the large branches covered the star filled sky above him. The only clue to letting them man know he was still outside was the small drizzle of rain that landed on him and dripped down his pale body. He looked up with closed eyes and several larger drops splash over his face and he felt them slide down his cheeks like freshly cried tears. He tilted his head back down and held on to a skull shaped necklace.

"This place brings back some memories." Justin said. He opened his rich blue eyes and a small smile curled up on his lips. "That man was something else. He would have made a perfect Death Scythe if only he wasn't so insane."

"Who you calling insane father?"

"Speak of the devil." The blonde turned around and found the man he was thinking about sitting on top of a thick three branch.

"I'm about as sane as that shitty shinigami you suck up to like a little lost puppy-dog." The larger man of the two laughed. He shook his head and several drops of water flew from his brown hair, his blade shaped spikes drooping from the weight.

"What do you want Giriko?" Justin asked, getting to the point.

"I told you that the next time I saw you, I was going to kick your ass." Giriko did a flip off the tree and landed on the ground with a loud thud echoing throughout the forest. Justin clenched his fists and sharp guillotine blades shot out from his lower arms.

"Is that so?"

"Get ready to die priest!" Giriko fired up his leg, sharp chain blades spinning violently and flew forward, swinging it towards the younger man. Justin held up on of his arms and deflected the kicked, making Giriko stumble back. Before he fell down, Justin grabbed his chain necklace and pulled him up by it, slamming his fist into the saw's pierced nose. Giriko kicked out and Justin released the man, trying to avoid the saw leg. It ran up his stomach and chest and left a thin cut across him. "Shit!" Giriko cursed after he landed on the ground.

"You're foul mouth still hasn't changed in the past few months has it?" Justin said with a slight chuckle.

"Go to hell!" The saw lifted his legs and flipped up, landing on his feet. The blonde saw that his robe had been sliced open from the previous attack and he slipped off the garment so it wouldn't get in the way.

"After I send you there." Justin said darkly, all humor leaving his large eyes.

"Do you want me to remove my shirt so you don't feel lonely." Giriko chuckled at the younger man's action and pulled out his sharp chains. Justin didn't respond and leaped at the tan man. The saw dodged one blade but the other cut deeply into his upper arm, a hiss escaped his lips and a harsh curse followed as well. Giriko jumped back and held on to the gash on his arm. "Bastard." He removed his hand and saw it covered in his blood. "What a shame...guess I'll be bloody as well when I kill you." The brunette swung his chain, getting them wrapped around one of Justin's legs.

"No!" The younger man cried as he was yanked down to the ground. He screamed out when the chains revved up and tore up his pants and removed a thick layer of flesh. Justin sat up and grabbed the chain that connected him to the saw. Giriko laughed at Justin's attempt to stop the chain from moving with his bare hands. The blonde's palms were becoming bloody pulps as the sharp blades ran through them. Knowing he couldn't stop them he instead pulled the chain and made Giriko fly over and land on top of him, the blades no longer moving. Justin kneed the larger man in the stomach and all the air left the saw's lungs. Giriko tried to get off but Justin had a good grip in his chain and he couldn't get up. He took another knee to the stomach and a punch across the face.

"Let go asshole!" Giriko cursed and clamped his pointed teeth down on the pale man's neck. Justin yelled in pain and released the man and slapped a hand over several bleeding holes on his neck. He flung his other arm and slashed Giriko's neck before the man could get off of him. The cut wasn't deep enough to instantly kill the man it was enough to make him weaker.

Justin watched the man on him curse loudly and several drops of his blood landed on his face. He stared at his other hand resting numbly on the ground, the blood leaking out at a low rate. Justin didn't even know if his leg was still in tact. His heart beat went slower and slower as his body started giving up on him. The world around him almost slowing down to nothing and consciousness left him several seconds later.

Giriko shook vigorously as he pushed himself up, he stumbled like he did after a long night of drinking. He flashed his head over to the side when he heard a laugh.

"Who's there!?" He demanded, his voice cracked and sounded a lot fiercer in his head. Giriko breathed heavily and felt blood drenching his cloths from the gash on his arm and the slit on his neck.

"I think you two have had enough." The voice said. The saw blinked at a figure that walked into the area, his vision becoming blurry.

"Who are you...damn...it." Giriko fell down to his knees, no longer having feeling in them.

"You'll learn later." Giriko eyes crossed and uncrossed several times as he tried to stay awake, unable to get a clear view on the stranger. He opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out and he went face first into the dirt below him.

* * *

That was a lovely chapter wasn't it? The most serious thing I have ever written on here.

Hopefully I can update this story faster than my other ones.

RER!

(Read, Enjoy, Review)


	2. Stranger Care

Chapter 2! That was fast. ^_^

Let's see what happened to Giriko and Justin shall we?

Warning: Small amount of violence and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Justin opened his eyes, seeing only black...was he still unconscious? He moved his head and felt something soft under him, was that a pillow? He shifted and something was restraining his movements, a blanket? Was he on a bed? He flinched when something touched him and it was warm, was something or someone in the bed with him? He groaned when his darkness was destroyed by a bright light coming from a lightbulb above him.

"Wakie, wakie." A voice said. The voice was male...smooth, yet rough at the same time. Justin turned his head and saw the man who had spoken. The stranger had raven black hair with several blonde streaks in his short bangs. He was built large with muscles hidden behind a purple button up shirt and a pair of ripped up blue jeans. His eyes were large like Justin's but shone brightly with yellow that should be on a cat and not a person.

"W-Who are you?" The blonde's voice was weak and sounded like nothing more than a whisper.

"I'll tell you my name in a minute, first could you get up so I may check your injuries?" Justin didn't move and only stared at the stranger. "Guess I'll do it for you again." The man sighed and started walking over to the blonde. Before he got too close to Justin, he threw off the blanket and jumped from the bed. He landed on his bad leg and fell to the ground, crying out in pain as it shot up through his whole body. "When I said get up, I meant softly." Justin looked at his leg and realized that he had no pants on, he was still missing his shirt as well and was only wearing his blue boxers.

"Were did my pants go!?" Justin demanded.

"They were in the way of your injury and I had to remove them, good thing you didn't go commando." The young man felt his cheeks burn up, feeling violated. He looked down again at his leg again and saw bright white bandage covering where his leg had been torn to pieces at and his hands were pure white as well. "Your friend on the other hand got to keep his pants on since his injuries were on his arm and neck."

"What the hell?" A rugged voice said from the bed.

"Speaking of the man." Giriko sat up on the bed and rubbed sleep from his eyes. Justin saw the same white bandages on the saw's neck and his upper arm.

"Were the fuck did my shirt go!?" The tan man demanded and patted his bare chest.

"The jacket and shirt got in the way and they had to be removed."

"You took off my clothing!? You son-of-a-bitch!" Giriko swore and leaped off the bed, grabbing the same sized man by the collar of his shirt.

"I had to fix the injuries if you were to stay alive." The man said with the same tone of voice.

"Giriko, stop." Justin said firmly and used the bed to help him to his feet.

"Why the fuck should I listen to you!?" Giriko snapped. "First I'm going to kill this sick bastard then I'm going to kill you!"

"I don't think so." The stranger pulled a small remote from his pocket and clicked a green button. Giriko screamed and released the man, gripping his wrist. The saw collapsed into himself and let out another scream.

"What did you do!" Justin demanded. The man took his finger off the button and Giriko stopped screaming.

"Nothing horrible, I just have a bracelet on him." The tan man looked at his wrist and saw a think black band around it with a blinking red light. Justin checked his wrists again and didn't see any black bands, he rubbed his neck and felt nothing then finally looked at his ankles and saw the same band around the ankle of his uninjured leg. "The bands are entwined into your bodies and sends huge shocks of pain into your nerves system, just one click of a button and I can make you two comatose."

"Asshole! Take these damn things off!" Giriko tried to attack the man, but was again sent to the ground screaming out in pain.

"Tsk, tsk. He never learns does he?" The man shook his head and released the button.

"Do you have my headphones?" Justin asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, you left them in the pocket of your pants. Behave and maybe I'll give them back."

"What do you want from us?" Justin looked down at Giriko, the larger man was catching his breath.

"That is none of your concern." The stranger said, hovering a finger over an orange button. Justin assumed that button was the one for his band. "Now what are your names?"

"My name is Justin." The smaller man replied.

"What's yours?" He asked Giriko.

"Fuck you! That's my name!" Giriko spat.

"Wrong answer." The man pressed the button, another scream left Giriko's mouth. Justin watched as Giriko continued to go through the pain and still refusing to say his name. He couldn't handle just standing there and watching the other man be stubbern.

"Giriko!" Justin shouted over the screams.

"What?" The man pushed the button harder.

"His name is Giriko! Now stop!"

"Good." Giriko gasped for air when the pain stopped running throughout his body. "I'm Rapinatore, but I'm called Rubare for short."

"Robber and steal?" Giriko said under his breath.

"You speak Italian?" The saw didn't respond. "Yes, my name means robber and steal in Italian. They're not my birth names of course, but that doesn't matter." Rubare shrugged. "I'll be back later with some cloths and food for you two, behave yourselves." He said with a wink and left the room. Justin went over to the larger man and bent down, seeing if he was okay.

"Get the fuck away from me." Giriko growled and pushed the blonde away. "I didn't need your help."

"Sure, that's not what your screams of pain said." Justin snapped and sat down on the bed he had been in earlier with Giriko. He ignored the fact that they had shared a bed and he was still only in boxers. Justin looked around the room and got a good idea how it worked. The walls were a midnight blue with white splattered around. The bed he sat on was the only one, there was a tall mirror on the other side of the door the man named Rapinatore exited from. There was another door that was open and showed a toilet and a shower inside of it...at least they have a private place to do their business. That was it, there was nothing else in the room besides that. Giriko moved himself over to a wall and leaned his back against it and started picking at the band around his wrist. Justin sighed and laid down on the bed, then noticed that there was more to the room. A camera was mounted on the wall and moved around like a head looking around. "Looks like this is home for now." Justin let out a deep breath, missing his music already.

* * *

Not to ooc right?

RER

(Read, Enjoy, Review)


	3. Claustrophobia

Chapter 3!

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

It felt like hours later before the door reopened and Rubare came into the room with several articles of clothing drapped over an arm and holding a silver tray with food on it. Without a single word Rapinatore set the items on the bed next to Justin and left the room again. The guillotine grabbed a pair of black pants and saw that there was an exact copy of his robe. He shimmied into the pants and slipped the robe on, letting out a sad sigh when his headphones wasn't in the pile. Justin pulled his necklace out of the shirt and rested it on his chest. He took the white shirt and jacket that was left and walked over to Giriko.

The saw didn't pay attention to anything of anyone around him, he kept picking at he band. He tried slipping it over his hand but after figuring out it was impossible he started banging it against the ground, slamming it as hard as he could. Justin didn't wait for the saw to notice him and tossed the article of clothing on his pounding arm. Giriko glared up and threw the shirt and jacket across the room. Like hell he was going to wear something some strange man who kidnapped him gave him.

Justin sighed and went back to the bed, seeing what food Rubare gave them. Two sandwiches, two apples and two cups of water...at least its healthy food, Justin thought. He took the tray and again walked over to the larger man and went down on his knees in front of him, the tray between the two of them. Justin grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it, the crunch echoed in the silent room.

Giriko stared at the blonde. How could he be so calm with what was going on? He acted like nothing had happened and this is an everyday thing. He took the cloths and ate the food without a second thought, what if the cloths had spikes in them or the food was poisoned? How is he able to trust so easily?

"Eat." The brunette didn't notice Justin grabbing the other apple and held it in front of his face. Giriko growled and slapped the hand away, making the fruit fly to the other side of the room. The blonde sighed and got up. He went across the room, picked up the apple and walked back over to the saw, dropping the fruit in his lap. Justin sat back down on his knees, keeping his eyes in contact with Giriko's brown ones.

"Quit staring priest." Giriko growled.

"Take a bite from the apple and I will." Justin replied. The saw and the guillotine had a short stare off and the larger man finally gave up. He took a large bite from the apple and Justin nodded slightly. Giriko held the piece on his mouth for a second then spat it out, hitting Justin in the face.

"What is wrong with you!?" Justin wiped his face off and brushed away the spit covered apple piece.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Giriko shouted, throwing the apple. "How can you eat food and wear clothing given to you by a fucking stranger that kidnapped you!?"

"I know that he's not going to kill us." Justin said soft enough for Giriko to barley hear. "If he was, he would've done it by now." He turned around and pointed at the camera on the wall. "Look, he's watching us. I believe that he might be using us for an experiment or something. Now what we need to do is-" Justin's sentence was cut off by Giriko grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!" Giriko said, pressing harder down on the smaller man. Justin let out a harsh gasp for air. He kicked out and his foot made contact with Giriko's groin. The saw let go and both hands went over his hurt area, a small cry leaving his lips. The blonde grabbed Giriko by his hair and threw him across the room. The saw hit the wall and landed on the bed. Before both of the men were able to recover they both screamed. Pain rippled through their bodies, starting at the area where the band was at. Giriko curled up into a ball and Justin fell over to the ground. The pain went away as fast as it came.

"Now you two need to learn how to behave yourselves, I will not tolerate violence." Rubare's voice said. "My plan won't work if you two kill each other."

"Damn it!" Giriko cursed and punched the bed. "Looks like we're stuck in this shitty hell hole for a while."

"Giriko..." Justin pushed himself up and took in several deep breaths. "We need to work together..."

"I'd rather die." Giriko said and turned himself over on his back.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Justin sighed and started removing the bandages on one of his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" Justin ignored the question and blinked in surprise. The cuts on his hand was fully healed, no scars or any sign that he had them torn apart. He unwrapped his other hand and it was the same. Justin tossed the bandages aside and rushed to remove the ones on his leg.

"How?" Justin said in amazement. His leg looked better than it was before, impossible. Giriko noticed what Justin was doing and removed the wrappings in his arm.

"Holy shit!" He shouted in shock, his arm was clean was well. He grabbed the tape on his neck and ripped it off, feeling better without it on him. "That man's a fucking psychopath, but he knows how to heal like a bitch!"

"That wasn't a very good metaphor." Justin commented.

"I don't give a damn! Now that I know I'm perfectly fine, time to break out!" Giriko leaped off the bed, leg fired up and ready and slammed it into the wall. "Fuck!" He cursed and stumbled back, the wall didn't even have a dent in it. "What the hell!?" Giriko kicked the wall again, nothing. He let out a yell of rage and kicked over and over and over, not getting any closer to his goal of a hole in the wall.

"Giriko, you're going to get yourself hurt if you don't stop." Justin said.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." Giriko said each word with a kick to the blue wall. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was claustrophobic. This small room was driving him insane! He needed more space. The walls were closing in on him, he was going to be crushed! "No, no, no, no!" He cried. He was a big guy, he can't be somewhere small. Not enough room...not enough space to breath! Giriko started to slow down, time ticking by and his fear dulling away. He wasn't alone...the other man took up precious space, but he seemed so calm and collected in this tiny area. Giriko stopped kicking and slide down the wall, his fist lightly hitting the wall as he went down. He was trapped...in a small room...one single lightbulb...an even smaller bathroom...how was he going to survive?

That was when the light shut off.

"Nighty, night." Rubare sang.

* * *

Giriko has claustrophobia? Who knew?

RER

(Read, Enjoy, Review)


	4. Dark Night

Chapter 4!

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

"Looks like it's time for bed." Justin stated, his voice sounding innocent in the almost darkness.

"We should sleep in shifts." Giriko said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"You sleep when the light is off and I'll sleep when it's on. I don't trust this son-of-a-bitch and neither should you." Giriko got up and stepped away from the wall. He felt Justin brush against him as the younger man tried to find the bed in the room.

"Don't kill me in my sleep." Justin said as the sound of the bed squeaking filled Giriko's ears.

"No problem. I want to be able to see your face when I do."

"Sure." Giriko saw that the light in the bathroom was still on and he walked over to it. He found a switch next to the door and was about to click it when Justin's voice interrupted him. "Um...Giriko...could you keep the light on?"

"Scared of the dark are we?" Giriko chuckled.

"It's not the dark...it's what hides in the dark." Justin said truthfully.

"Whatever floats your boat priest." Giriko left the switch as it was and went over to the darkest corner of the room and leaned his back against it. He couldn't blame Justin for having a stupid fear...look at him. He loves the darkness cause he can't see how close the walls were and what objects are in the room and taking up space. He sat down in silence and listened to Justin's breathing getting softer, lighter and slower...soothing him for some reason. His own breathing and heart beat went lower...calmer...Giriko heard soft, sweet music playing. Rubare must be playing a lullabye...bastard...the saw's eyelids began to droop. The voice was so smooth, like honey...it reminded him of when he was a child, so many years ago. That sounded like the same voice that used to sing him to sleep...but she's dead...Giriko blinked slowly and looked up, seeing Justin's sleeping figure under the blanket. That damn blonde was a huge pain in his side...but concidering the position they were in...he guessed that he was...going to have to...work...with...him...

Giriko's head flopped down and he fell asleep. Several minutes later the door opened again and Rubare walked in with two needles and glass bottles. Rubare went over to Giriko and shoved one of the needles into his arm, pulled back the tip and blood filled up the container attached to the needle. He took the needle out, rubbed a finger over the small hole and it closed instantly. He stabbed the needle into the glass bottle and emptied the container into the glass cylinder. The multicolored haired man walked over to Justin and pulled out the other needle. Giriko groaned, a strange feeling filled up his arm and he felt empty.

"What the..." He opened his eyes and saw Rubare hovering over Justin and he saw something reflect light in his hand. Giriko pushed himself up and rammed his head into Rubare's side. "Get away from him, shit face!" Giriko shouted. Then stumbled back, his head spinning faster than a merry-go-round. He saw a glass bottle on the ground filled with something red. "Is that my blood?" Giriko bent down and grabbed the glass. He sniffed and nodded his head. "You were trying to take blood from us?" He popped off the lid of the container. Rubare fumbled in his jacket pocket for the remote, Justin somehow still sleeping through this. Rubare got off the ground with the controller in his hand.

"Give it back, and I won't click the button." Rubare threatened.

"Fuck you." Giriko stated and dumped the contents of the bottle into his mouth, swallowing every drop. He crushed the bottle in his hands and smalls drops of blood seeped through his fingers, a demonic smirk playing on his lips.

"I warned you." Giriko flinched, waiting for the familiar pain. But flashed his eyes back open when Justin screamed instead. "Oops, wrong button."

"Bastard!" The saw dropped the glass and dashed for the man again, swiping for the remote and missed. "Stop it!" Giriko demanded. Justin's scream filled the room again, irritating Giriko that he wasn't the cause of it. Only he was allowed to cause that shinigami lap-dog pain. Giriko fired up his leg and kicked, missing the man by a mile. "Damn it! Hold still!"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Justin begged and curled up into a ball. His plea was granted when Giriko got his foot across Rubare's face and he released the button. The man pocketed the remote and rubbed his palm over his cheek, the gash now gone.

"How the hell!?" Giriko cursed. Rubare only laughed and lunged for the same, slamming a fist into Giriko's chest. The saw gasped and saw blood splatter from his mouth on to the floor below. Rubare was a lot stronger than he thought. He fell to his hands and knees, falling on to his stomach when Rubare's leg pounded down in his back. Waiting for another hit, Giriko turned his head to see Justin on the stranger's back. Justin had his pale arms wrapped around Rubare's neck and was pulling as hard as he could to cut off oxygen. Rubare reached back and gripped the side of Justin's new robe and flipped the smaller man over his back. Justin landed on the ground but before he could even open his eyes back up, Rubare took him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Giriko pushed himself off the ground, looking back over to the other two men. He growled when he saw Rubare grinning widely at him, holding Justin's hands above his head with an arm and holding a blade against his neck.

"Let go of me." Justin's demand didn't sound very threatening considering his position.

"After your buddy agrees to work with me."

"Go to fucking hell!" Giriko cursed, pulling out his razor sharp chains and taking a large step forward.

"Giriko..." The man froze when a familiar, soft, female voice rang into the room. "Giriko, I dislike children who don't do as they're told."

"A-Arachne?"

* * *

Boom! My first cliffhanger in this story!

RER

(Read, Enjoy, Review)


	5. Giriko's Lullaby

Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to do better next time. ^_^;;

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Impossible...it couldn't be...she's dead!

"_Giriko_." The voice said again.

"No, no, no, no..." Giriko muttered and dropped his chains. "She's dead!" He pointed a finger at the pinned Justin. "You said that she was dead! That the damn kishin killed her!"

She's not here...that's not her...she's dead!

The saw started stepping back, dragging his chains along.

"She is! The kishin took her soul and he ate it!" Justin protested, moving his neck away from the sharp blade pressed against it.

"_I'm here Giriko_."

The saw felt soft, light hands on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing on his bare skin. The hands went away as he jerked his head around and found nothing but thin air behind him. Was the madness coming back to him? After the death of the kishin Giriko had been able to keep his madness somewhat under control.

"A-Arachne?" The tan man stuttered. "B-But...you're...you're d-dead."

_"Justin lied to you." _Giriko turned back around, brown eyes filled with anger and confusion

"Where is she!?" He screamed. "What the fuck did you do to her!?" The question was directed to both of the men in front of him.

"It's Rubare, he...must be...doing somehing." Justin gasped, breathing getting harder and harder as the blade got closer and closer.

"_Be a good boy Giriko and listen to Rubare_." The brunette slammed his hands over his ears. "Listen Giriko." The voice traveled through his rough hands. "It's time for your lullaby."

"No! You're not here!" He pressed his palms harder against his head and fell down on to his knees. Giriko's body began to shake. How could that be her? She's not here...no...no...the body is gone and the soul is destroyed...it is not her...no. The voice started to hum, soft...slow...and honey like. That hum was to the tune of a song that would help him sleep as a child. Justin's shouting became muffled as Giriko faded away from the scene and a small memory flashed in front of his glazed eyes.

"Listen to me and close your eyes."

"I don' wanna sweep!" A young Giriko swung his tiny fists as he was placed down on a large bed.

"Hush Giriko, It's night-time."

"Wuwabye! Wuwabye!" The boy demanded.

"Okay." A younger Arachne tucked the blanket over Giriko's frail body. "Which one do you want?"

"Chwainsaw massacre!" Them little boy squealed. The spider which smiled and laughed lightly.

"Alright them." She sat herself down on a chair that was next to the bed. "What do you do if someone tries to defy me?"

"Chwop 'em into pieces!" Giriko's young voice raised an octave when he answered the question automatically. Arachne began to hum, starting quiet and slowly getting louder. Her lips opened and a smooth honey filled voice sang out the words to a long time repeated song.

"Sharp razors, bloody chains. Listen to my voice and you will obey. Death and his minions come and you shall slay. In a chainsaw massacre, a chainsaw massacre, chainsaw massacre."

"_They shall fall to your chain, no meister will ever ruin your name. DWMA is a shame and all it deserves is hate. End it with a chainsaw massacre, a chainsaw massacre, chainsaw...massacre_." The voice echoed and faded away. Giriko's breathing slowed and his hands were at his sides on the cold floor. He stared at the ground with blank eyes, numb.

"That's a lullaby!? That's what you sing to a child before he sleeps every night!? No wonder Giriko's so messed up!" Justin shouted to the voice that was new to him. The kind sounding voice came black and asked.

"_What do you do when someone tries to defy me_?"

"Chop them into pieces." The saw answered with no emotion.

"_Good boy_."

"Hey! Mr. I-don't-trust-this-son-of-a-you-know-what, how about you get off the dirty floor and get this man off of me!" Justin screamed, his voice was barely audible to the confused Giriko.

"Shut up!" Rubare snapped and pressed the blade down on to them younger man's neck, a light stream of blood flowing across them edge of the weapon. Giriko heard the hiss that escaped Justin's mouth and he moved his head up, getting off the ground slower than the walking dead.

"Where the fuck is she?" Giriko asked with an empty voice. "If you've hurt her in any way, I swear that I will remove every organ in your body and use them to make stew for you lifeless corpse to eat." His threat growled out through gritted teeth.

"Will you behave?" Rubare asked.

"Let Justin go." The man released Justin and held his hands up. The guillotine fell to his knees, gasping and holding his throat. Giriko saw the blonde's body tense up. "Stay down Justin."

"Wha-"

"Just do it!" Rubare let out a chuckle, grabbed the needle he had used on Giriko before and walked up to the man.

"Looks like I found your weakness." He said and shoved the needle into the saw's arm, getting no reaction at all. He found the other needle and went over to Justin. The young man gave Rubare a glare that could make hell freeze over as he had a needle pushed into his arm. "See you two later, have a good rest of the night." Rubare waved a hand and closed the door, the sound echoed in the silent room.

"Who's Arachne?" Justin asked several minutes later. Giriko didn't respond and went over to them bed, the squeak of the mattress filled the quite void. The saw leaned forward and rested his face in his hands. "Was she close to you?" Justin got off them floor and sat next to Giriko on them bed. The younger man watched Giriko's head nod. "Is she your wife?" The saw sat up and gave Justin a disgusted look. "That's a no...um...is she your mother?" Giriko sighed and plopped back on the bed, making them smaller man bounce lightly.

"You could say that..."

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, not turning around to face them upset man.

"My birth parents were murdered when I was at a very young age...Arachne took me in and I know absolutely nothing about 'em, simple as that." Giriko explained.

"Nothing more, nothing less." Justin added. "So...any clue on how to get us out of this mess?"

"Nope, we're fucked."

"That makes me feel better."

* * *

Way to make things better Giriko...sheesh.

Isn't his baby accent so cute though! KAWAII!

RER

(Read, Enjoy, Review)

"


	6. Justin's Music

To make up for taking forever to upload chapter 5, I'll have chapter 6 up the same day! ^.^

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Days passed...at least they assumed it was days. The single light turned off and on, Rubare has entered the room with food many times and brought new clean cloths with him. Justin kept his eyes on the strange man with yellow orbs for eyes every time he was in the room. He accepted the food and clothing without question, if he's going to be imprisoned he could at least stay clean and healthy. But he would have his guillotine blades out, showing that if Rapinatore decided to do something to him, he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Giriko refused to look in the direction that the kidnapper was at, not a word or sound would leave his lips till Rubare was gone and the door was clicked shut. After the door was closed, the saw would curse loudly and punch the wall next to him. Hating the position that he was trapped in, he still couldn't stand to small room...it was so small...but Justin kept him distracted by keeping a conversation with him whenever he noticed the older man's breathing quickening and eyes darting back and forth across the blank blue and white walls.

They talked about their lives, beliefs, fears and things that didn't make sense but was better than sitting around doing nothing. Justin hadn't gotten anymore information about who Arachne was than what Giriko had told him several days ago. That she was like a mother, she raised him and sang a horrible lullaby about chains, blood and death. To see if the man would tell him more about the woman, Justin told Giriko about his own parents. It wasn't anything very exciting, his parents were still alive and living in Canada. They raised him to obey Lord Death and to only do good.

On an average...or at least what was average at the moment day, the two men were bored and started playing twenty questions.

"Is it an animal?" Giriko asked from the other side of the room, throwing a tennis ball that Rubare had left them at Justin.

"Yes." Justin was sitting on the bed and caught the ball with one hand. "Is it a food?" He threw the ball back.

"Yes." Giriko caught the ball with one hand as well. "Is the animal a reptile?" The ball went back and forth with each question.

"No. Is the food a dairy?"

"No. Is the animal a mammal?"

"Yes. Is the food a protein?"

"No. Does the animal live in the forest?"

"Yes. Is the food from a c-" Justin stopped his sentence and the ball left him hand when the door opened, Rubare entering with his usual grin and tray of food.

"Having fun with the ball?" He asked in a happy voice. The youngest man in the room shot blades out of his arms and only glared at Rubare. Rapinatore only laughed and looked over at Giriko, who was staring at the ground a snarl crawling up on his lips. "I'll take that as a yes." Rubare put the tray on the bed, on the silver pates were strawberries and oatmeal. "Today I'm going to need one of you for a moment." Rubare said. "To be specific, I need Giriko." The man went over to the saw and held out a hand. "Do I need to get Arachne?" At the sound of the name, Giriko pushed himself off the cold ground. He still did not look up at the man and followed Rubare out the room. Justin watched, confused, as the two men disappear and the door shut behind them.

Justin blinked several times, then it hit him. The room was silent...not a single sound was around him. He had no music...he didn't notice it missing because he had the conversations he and Giriko shared, the sound of his breathing, and even the soft beat of the saw's heart beating. Now there was nothing...nothing. This was a first for Justin to experience, he had always had some type of noise filling his ears, whether it was music or someone's voice. His heart started to race faster, he lifted his hands and saw them shaking. Is this how Giriko felt about being in small places? Justin suddenly couldn't breath, as if something was choking him. He needed noise, something! He started to pace back and forth in the room, his footsteps creating a light tap with each step. It wasn't enough. He opened his trembling lips and began to sing.

"Can't fight the fate especially mine, dynasty's coming from the battlefield to unwine. Go sign, go sign green it's a go sign, deathscythe is red hot man that's hold sign Lyrical, technical on the beat is so magi-" His singing was cut off with a scream of pain, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. The pain went away as quick as it came, Justin stayed on the ground. His breathing was deep and shallow...he was going to go insane.

"What's wrong Justy-kun? You seem troubled?" Rubare's voice said, filled with mockery.

"Pl-please..." Justin begged, pushing himself up on to his knees. "Give me my music back..." He looked up at the camera with pleading eyes.

"Now why would I do that?"

"_Ridargli la sua musica._(Give him back his music.)" Giriko's voice asked, speaking in a language that Justin didn't understand, he only spoke French and Spanish. He only understood _musica._ Was Giriko helping him?

"_Perché diavolo dovrei farlo?_(Why the hell would I do that?)" Rubare responded.

"_Egli non può funzionare senza di loro! Basta dare loro si esegue il backup cagna psico!_(He can't function without them! Just give them back you psycho bitch!)" Giriko's voice echoed in rage.

"_Anche tu cura di lui._(So you do care about him.)" Rubare chuckled.

"_Lui è solo un ragazzo_.(He's just a kid.)

"Rapinatore! Please!" Justin cried. He didn't want his music, he needed it. Sound kept memories of a person away, prevented him from recalling the pain and misery that person had caused. Music, voices, simple noises were how he made it leave his mind. "I'll do anything! Just give me my headphones back!"

"That's all I wanted to hear." Rubare said in english. Justin heard a click and music filled the room.

"Can I pose a question? How do you kill what is dead? I just shoot from the hip and aim for the head."

It wasn't the kind of music Justin listens to, but it was enough to dull the memories away. The door reopened and Giriko entered, followed by Rubare. The saw went over to Justin and pulled him off the ground, setting him down on the bed.

"Now I know how to control both of you without having to use those bands of yours." He clapped several times. "Happy days, happy days. Now my experiment can continue on without fear of you two making it difficult." He chuckled and left the room.

"You gonna tell me what the fuck just happened to you back there?" Giriko looked down at the still shaking Justin. The younger man only shook his head, curling up into a fetal position.

"You're music thing is worse than my clostrophobia...I can just tell." The saw sighed and sat on the floor next to the bed. "We need to get out of here or else we're not going to be alive long." He added quietly to himself.

"Is this the end of the world, or just the start of the fight? You better heed my warning and watch out for their bites. They have a taste for your flesh and for your blood they will crave. They're coming for us now, from beyond the grave."

The song ended with twisted laughter and Giriko couldn't prevent himself from joining in, if they were going to die...they're going to be insane first.

* * *

Beautiful, right?

Sorry of some of the Italian is off, I'm trying my best.

RER

(Read, Enjoy, Review)


	7. Madness Begins

Chapter 7!

Thanks for all of you that have been reviewing, or at least reading it! Love you all! ^.^

* * *

His foot tapped uncontrollably to the music that blasted around him, the voice was low and scratchy. The song that played was pretty much an alphabet of death, Giriko had no idea what the actual title of the song was.

"One by one we bite the dust, kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up your ghost when your number's up. We all fall down."

The saw began to laugh, thankful that Justin had fallen asleep and couldn't see him act like this. In the past several hours since the music had begun, this song had been played at least five times and Giriko had learned the chorus. He opened his mouth and joined the song with his own husky voice.

"Ashes to ashes, bones to paste. You'll wither away in your resting place, eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down."

The man rocked his head back and forth to the beat of the song, listening to the rest of the lyrics. The song ended with insane laughter and Giriko was unable to prevent himself from joining, loudly, enough to wake up the younger man on the bed.

"Giriko?" The blonde sat up and watched the laughing man on the floor, his head tilted back on to the mattress. "What are you doing?"

"The...the music." Giriko pointed up with a finger. "It's driving...driving madness into me..." He too his hand and held his face with it, his hair sticking out between the gaps of each finger. "It hasn't gotten...gotten to you yet...your...your purity must be making it harder to get...get to you." The older man let out another strained laugh, digging his fingers into his scalp. A new song started up and filled the room, a hard beat played making the room feel like it was shaking and a woman's voice sang words of insanity.

"No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started. Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. Out my life, out my head, don't wanna think about it. Feels like I'm going insane, yeah."

Justin felt something strange enter his body, like a light tingle going across his brain...it felt weird...yet comforting. The other man's insane laughter faded away and Justin saw a figure appear in front of the blue and white walls.

A young girl stood in front of the wall. She had long red hair that was straighter than a stick, her body was thin and her eyes were large and emerald. A small smile came to Justin's mouth, he knew the girl...Lyssa...The blonde lifted a hand and waved at the half faded girl. Lyssa waved back and grinned crookedly, a light giggle leaving her pink lips. Using her shinning lips, she mouthed ' how are you?' Justin nodded and responded with several hand movements, another soft laugh came out of the girl.

Giriko stopped laughing and saw the other man moving his hands like there was a bee flying around him with a large smile on his face. The saw followed Justin's eyes and there was nothing in the area where the younger man was looking at. He looked back over to Justin when the blonde laughed, his hands moving again in a weird way.

Justin made the girl giggle again as he told a silly story with his hands that included three pigs and a wolf. He stopped when Lyssa's body became stiff, her eyes filled with fear. The blonde was about to ask what was wrong when his question was answered by a man appearing behind the girl. The man had short black hair with green tips and brown eyes that shone madness in them. His body was large built and almost engulfed the young girl when he wrapped an arm around her and the other became a guillotine blade, almost the same as Justin's. The man grabbed the girl's red hair and jerked her head back. Before Justin could react, the stranger slit his blade across the girls throat, blood flying everywhere and landing on Justin's face.

"No!" Justin screamed, watching the small body turned black and became goo that dripped out of the man's hand and on to the floor. "Lyssa!" The blonde cried and jumped off the bed, throwing a fist towards the killer. Right before he made contact to the man's face, he disappeared and Justin's fist collided with the wall. Sharp pain shot up his arm and he jumped back, holding his throbbing hand.

"Who's Lyssa?" Giriko asked, his head tilted in confusion from the scene he just witnessed.

"She's...she's dead." Justin admitted.

"The madness is reaching you priest...it defientaly has to be the music." The older man stated. "Madness makes you see things that aren't there, makes you feel things that aren't touching you, makes you feel feelings you never knew you had..." The saw twirled a finger next to his head. "Makes you lose your mind." Giriko looked to the other side of him and chuckled. "Hey there Mosquito, you stupid bastard." He swiped a hand around the area and turned his head back to Justin. "Rubare or Cagna (Bitch) as i like to call him, has our blood, knows our weaknesses..." He grabbed a strawberry from the tray and popped it into his mouth. "Face it Justin, we're a couple of lab rats for a man consumed by madness..." He pointed at the younger man. "And he's going to make us go mad as well."

* * *

Giriko's starting to understand what's going on...or is he?

Bum, bum, BUM!

RER


	8. A New Stranger

Alright, I've been asked if this is going to turn into a yaoi and at the moment...truthfully...I'm not sure, I'll probably continue writing, see where it goes and see what the opinions of others are.

Chapter 8! More insanity!

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

A loud tapping filled his ears and he knew it wasn't coming from the music. He saw the other man that he was trapped with tapping his foot to the beat of the song that played and the ticking was off beat and erratic, there was no pattern at all. Where was the tapping coming from?

"What the hell?" Giriko said to himself. He covered his ears and the ticking went away, so he knew it wasn't in his head. He unplugged his ears and rolled off the bed and on to his feet, he stretched as he walked over to the blonde. "Justin?" The saw looked down on the curled up guillotine, the younger man was hitting one of his blades with the tip of his finger. His rich blue eyes stared at the silver weapon. "Hello, earth to priesty-boy." The larger man bent down and waved a hand in front of the blank face.

"Lab rats? We're...lab rats?" Justin said with an empty voice. "I don't want to be someone's experiment toy..."

"Do you think I want to be?" Giriko asked.

"I don't want to be here..." The young man continued. "I can't stand the madness Rubare is sending to us."

"You have to learn to tell the difference between reality and fantasy." The saw said.

"I don't want to hallucinate anymore..." He pointed a finger at the other corner. "I see a corpse...Lyssa's corpse...I couldn't save her...LYSSA!" Justin screamed, his was about to scream again when his cry was cut off by Giriko's hand slapping him across the face and the younger man thought he saw concern in the other's eyes.

"Get over it! She's dead! There was nothing I..." The saw's voice trailed off when he realized he said 'I' instead of 'you'. Justin said nothing and only held his cheek. "There was nothing you could do." Giriko finished quietly.

"I'm sorry." Justin finally said.

"Go to hell priest." Giriko said and went back over to the bed.

"We need to get out of here." The blonde stood up and patted invisible dust from his robe.

"No dip Sherlock." The saw sighed and fell back on the mattress.

"Have any brilliant ideas?" Justin asked.

"If I did, you think I would still be here?" Giriko muttered loud enough to be heard. "I wish he would play some different music." He said after a second of silence...well...almost silence.

"Like what? It doesn't matter what he plays, he's putting madness into us."

"Whatever." The two both looked at the door as it opened and Rubare stepped in.

"What the fuck do you want?" The saw cursed at the strange man.

"Lovely mouth you have there." Rubare said.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"What's in your hands?" Justin asked.

"I need more blood." Rubare waved two large needles.

"Why do you need our blood?" The blonde asked.

"I guess you have a right to know, how about I let an old friend of yours help explain." Rubare moved to the side and a new man entered.

"Niso!?" Justin stumbled back. The man had jet black hair with green on the tips, brown eyes and was large built like Giriko and Rubare.

"First Lyssa now Niso, who the hell are these people?" The saw asked the sacred man.

"He killed Lyssa! You murderer!" Justin screamed and leaped forward, blade ready to slice. His attack was stopped by the man names Niso's own guillotine blade.

"There's two of you!?" Giriko exclaimed.

"Do you want to tell him the story or shall I?" Niso asked.

"He doesn't need to know." Justin growled.

"Justin here and myself are...were great friends, then this bastard decided that he was going to become a death scythe and leave me behind."

"Lord Death sent me out on a three month mission!" Justin protested and swung his other arm, getting blocked again. "Then when I came back you killed Lyssa!"

"Shut up already." Rubare sighed and clicked the button on the remote in his pocket. Justin fell back and let out a scream. The button was released and Niso bent down, grabbing Justin's chin and tilted his head up.

"The bands were my idea." He said in a soft voice.

"Let go of him." Giriko growled and stood up.

"Who are you? Large, handsome-"

"Let go of him asshole." Giriko said again and took a step closer.

"And has such a lovely mouth, is this your boyfriend Justin?" Niso pulled Justin's face closer. "You've always had weird tastes in friends."

"Go to hell!" Giriko fired up his leg.

"Testy now, aren't we?" He pushed the blonde away. "Are you protective of this man because he's probably the closest thing you've ever had to a friend, besides Arachne?" Niso coughed into his hand. "_Behave Giriko, you wouldn't want to piss off Niso and Rubare_." Niso said in Arachne's voice and laughed.

"You..." Justin looked up and saw the older man twitch. "You made me believe that Arachne was alive...that she..." Giriko let out a curse. "I let you take my blood!" He pointed a finger at Rubare. "What the fuck are you doing with it!?"

"I'll just show you." Rubare held out both arms, one became a guillotine blade and the other had sharp chains dangling from them.

"How!?"

* * *

Dum, dum, DUM!

Raise your hand if you saw _that_ coming!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	9. Rubare's Ability

Shall we learn what in the world is up with Rubare?

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

"Cute, isn't it?" Rubare cocked his head, Niso laughing at the horror across the other men's faces.

"No! Not at all! How the hell did you do that!?" Giriko pointed at the chains that swung back and forth on the man's arm.

"Sit back now, let me tell you a tale..." Rubare started.

"Where justice does not prevail?" Justin finished, The man with bright yellow eyes laughed when the blonde understood his joke.

"I see you've learned the words to that song."

"You've played it enough." The younger guillotine muttered. Rubare only shrugged, not caring for the threat in Justin's voice.

"First, let me tell you about myself. I have magic abilities," He held up one hand and played with his fingers. "But I can only heal, I can't use them to attack. So I decided to travel to a place where people who are weapons learn how to use their skills. That's where I meet Niso in Death City." Rubare put a hand on Niso's shoulder, the elder guillotine grinned with sharp teeth down at Justin. "I took him, just like you two and was about to experiment on him, when he told me something interesting."

"I'm only a weapon that has to have a meister in order to fight, I know a better guillotine that can fight on his own." Niso said.

"He told me about you Justin, he told me everything." Rubare took several steps forward and bent close to the smaller man. "I know all your secrets, everything you've experienced in the past and why you have to be listening to something twenty-four-seven." The man looked like he got enjoyment out of the fear that crossed Justin's face and Giriko wasn't happy about that, he needed the man to be sane till he could help him escape. "It's all because of Niso, isn't it?"

"I'm a bad, bad man." Niso chuckled. Justin glared ice daggers at the laughing man.

"Yes you are." Rubare agreed and straightened back up. "Anyway, I worked with Niso and discovered something special that I am able to do." He waved one of the needles, his yellow eyes reflecting in the glass. "Niso got injured in his hand one day, I offered to help but he slapped me away. He ended up getting his blood into my mouth and several days later I woke up with blades sticking out of my arms."

"Putting two and two together, Rubare is able to use the ability of weapons by having the person's blood put into him." Niso finished the story.

"You've been drinking our blood!? You sick fuck!" Giriko cursed. Niso grinned, jagged teeth showing and walked over to the screaming saw.

"I've done some research about you during my time with Ruby." Niso put a finger on Giriko's chest. "I was told how your precious Arachne was killed and she was just like a mother to you. You have a soft spot for anyone that reminds you of her." The strange man twirled some of the saw's brown hair through his fingers. "_Arachne was the only one that cared, she was the only one that you would never dream of hurting._" Niso said in the dead spider-whitch's voice.

"Fuck off!" Giriko swiped away the man's arm, anger and sadness filling his eyes.

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Leave him alone!" Justin shouted. Pushing himself off the floor, but was kicked back down by Niso.

"I wouldn't be worrying about him Justin." Rubare said in almost a whisper. "Niso's your problem at the moment."

"That's why your name is robber or steal. You're a weapon stealer." Giriko said, watching Rubare walk over to him.

"Call me that if you wish, but at the moment I'm not strong enough. I'm going to need a lot more blood from the two of you."

"Then why are you driving madness into us?" Justin asked from the floor.

"Niso told me that madness makes the blood in weapons flow faster and makes it more powerful." Rubare answered.

"Hey, Justy-kun." Niso sang.

"Don't call me that!" Justin snapped and rolled over, kicking his feet out. Niso hoped back, the kick missing by a mile.

"Remember the first day we met Lyssa?" Niso asked.

"You immediately hated the girl, you said you didn't like the way she couldn't talk." Justin responded and stood up.

"And I hated her till the day I slit her throat." The man ran a finger across his own neck.

"I'm going to kill you!" Justin snapped. He clenched his fists and his blades shot back out.

"Kick his ass Justin!" Giriko cheered.

"You're not going to help him?" Rubare asked.

"This is Justin's battle. I love to fight, but I know when the battle's not mine." The saw grinned, his own sharp teeth flashing.

"Bring it! I've gotten more powerful over the years!" Niso's own blades came out of his arms.

Niso was the first to attack, swinging down one arm and slashing the other sideways. Justin stopped the chopping blade with his arm and sucked in his stomach to barley miss the other one. The elder guillotine growled and kicked a leg, hitting Justin in the side. The blonde let out a gasp and stumbled over, he put a hand over the area he'd been kicked. Justin moved the hand away and saw that his hand was red. He looked at Niso and the man was laughing and had a small guillotine blade sticking out of his shoe. The song hit Justin with a wave of madness and he glanced at Giriko. The blonde moved his eyes back to Niso and he smirked. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the blood.

"The madness is getting to you big time isn't it Justy-kun?" Niso said.

"I'll use it to help...you're not going to live long." Justin pointed a finger at Niso and changed his blade into the carcan claw form. Giriko didn't like the way the younger man was acting, he needed to get ride of the music.

"Bullshit." Niso growled. Justin laughed loudly and opened the claw. He leaped forward and opened the claw. Before Niso cold react, Justin clamped the claw around his upper leg and swung his body up and around, slamming both feet into the side of the larger man's head. The blonde removed the claw and landed on Niso's chest, turning the object on his arm into a blade. Justin began to laugh insanely and held the weapon against the older guillotine's throat.

"I'm going to end you like you ended Lyssa...but she didn't deserve to die." Justin was unable to stop a tear that rolled down his cheek and land on the ground next to Niso's head.

"You can't kill me Justy-kun, you're not strong enough." Niso sneered. The man put a hand on Justin's arm, squeezing it lightly.

"Y-Yes I can." The younger man stuttered. "I'm younger than you and I was able to become a death scythe, I'm the better guillotine." He pressed his blade closer to Niso. "You don't deserve the ability to be a weapon!" Justin cried. The young man gasped when the music slapped him with another wave of madness. He began to laugh again, but tears rolled down his face. "Because of what you did to me and deaf Lyssa, I have to always have noise around me." Justin slammed his eyes shut. "I hate you!"

"Justin!" Giriko shouted. Since Rubare was too busy watching the fight, he didn't notice Giriko leaving his side and the saw found the speaker that played the music. The brunette jumped off the bed, fired up his leg and pounded the deadly kick into the ceiling, the music stopped. Justin froze and Giriko let out a loud sigh of relief.

* * *

Yahoo! Go Giriko!

Am I the only one that wants to hug Justin and kick Niso in the balls?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	10. Getting Closer

The music's gone!

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and sorry to the people who wanted to keep them friends, but I'm making it a yaoi.

* * *

Giriko landed on the ground, the thump echoed in the now silent room.

"Congratulations, you discovered where the source of the mad filled music." Rubare stated. Niso took advantage of Justin's shock and kicked the blonde off of him. The young man landed on his back with blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Not so tough now, are you Justy-kun?" Niso chuckled and flipped himself up to his feet. The elder guillotine took several steps forward, blade out and ready. He stopped when Rubare snapped his fingers.

"I still need him alive Niso, go back to the control room." Rubare ordered.

"But-"

"Now!" The weapon stealer snapped. Niso muttered curses under his breath as he left the room, followed by a loud crash. Rubare didn't react to the crash and went over to the paralyzed Justin. He squatted next to the man, ripped open his robe and placed his hand over the bleeding wound. "You have sparked some interest, Justin. I knew you were hiding something behind those innocent eyes." Rubare chuckled and straightened back up. He ran his tongue over his hand and looked at Giriko over his shoulder. "You're disappointing me Giriko." He said and stride over to the door, cleaning the rest of the blood from his palm. "Maybe I'll have to use a secret that I know." Rubare said before he shut the door.

"I hope your eyes get clawed out by a fucking cat and you choke on Niso!" Giriko growled at the closed door. The saw walked over to Justin and picked the smaller man up. He had one arm under the blonde's shoulders and the other under the bend of his knees.

"Why?" Justin's voice came out soft and horse.

"Why, what?" Giriko asked as he carried the man to the bed.

"Why didn't you react to the music stopping?"

"The degree of madness they had in the music was only enough to bring my madness out." The older man answered as he placed Justin on the mattress. "When the music went out, it only eased the tension my madness was giving me."

"That's not fair." Justin muttered.

"Neither is life." Giriko chuckled and sat down beside the guillotine. "So, what's the whole story with you and the Niso guy?" He asked. "I noticed he did the japanese -kun thing to the end of your name, but I can tell he's Italian like Rubare."

"His parents have Italian blood, he spent most of his life in Japan though and came to America a couple of months before I became a death scythe." Justin explained. "We became close quickly, he would do insane things and I was the voice of reason."

"Just like you and me." The saw said under his breath. The younger man didn't hear Giriko's comment and continued.

"I was sent out on a long mission and when I came back...Niso was gone..." The blonde rolled his head and made eye contact with the other man. "He became mad, insane...mad...Lyssa was a young girl that I was protective over, she was a meister and she was deaf. Niso knew that I was close to her. He took her, waited for me at my home. When I entered my house...he slit her throat in front of my eyes." Justin took the hand not covered in blood and touched an ear. "Her scream filled my head and whenever there is silence I can hear it echoing inside of me." Giriko grabbed the wrist Justin had on his ear and the two stared at each other in silence for several heartbeats.

"Do you hear it now?" Giriko asked in a soft voice.

"I...I...no." The blonde shook his head."I...I haven't heard it ever since we've been locked in here, but I did hear it when you were gone and when Niso entered the room." He answered truthfully. "Uh...what secret was Rubare talking about?" Justin asked to change the subject.

"It's not a secret, it's just something most people don't know about me." The saw responded and released Justin's hand.

"What is it?" The younger man asked, truly curious now.

"In my past lives, I've fucked both females and males. I don't care who I do, as long as there is a warm hole to put my di-"

"I get it!" Justin interrupted and was unable to hold back a laugh.

"What about you!?" Giriko snapped.

"I don't know." The guillotine stated. "Girls think I'm a homosexual and guys think I'm straight and vise versa. But I'm not attracted to anyone. No female or male has caught my interest."

"That means Niso isn't a raging ex?" The saw put a hand on his now red cheek after Justin slapped him

"Do not joke about that!" Justin crossed his arms. "Can we please have a different conversation?"

"No. Do you have a type?" Justin rolled his eyes. He knew that is he didn't answer the question, he would be bothered by Giriko until he did.

"I want someone tough...brave...and never afraid to speak their mind." Without noticing, Justin and Giriko ended up leaning toward with each pause. "I want to be able...to protect...and to feel...like I could be...protected..." The younger man didn't know what was going on. He saw the other man's eyes were half open and felt his own begin to shut. The space between the two got smaller with each second that ticked by, their lips only an inch apart. "I-"

Both men fell back when loud music blasted into the room and Niso's voice could be heard singing along to the song.

"I kissed a boy and I liked it! Got all the honeys in the club excited! I kissed a boy just to start shit! I-"

"Niso!" Rubare shouted.

"Your face is priceless!" Niso laughed.

"I-I, it's just...that...u-uh..." Rubare stuttered.

Giriko watched Justin jump off the bed and run into the bathroom. The saw listened to Rubare sputtering nonsense and Niso laughing at the obviously embarrassed man. A large grin curled on the brunette's lips and he began to laugh from an idea forming in his head.

* * *

What could the plan be?

Dang it Niso! You ruined the moment!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	11. Thoughts

I feel like this chapter is more of a filler, to get some emotions known and stuff like that. Sorry for no large action in this one, I promise for violence later in the story.

Warning: A hint of sexual things if you squint and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Justin slammed the door shut behind him, heart threatening to leap out of his throat. Too many thoughts ran through his head and he couldn't control his brain.

_Niso's here...Rubare has weapon forms...need to escape...Giriko got close...we had almost kissed. _

"I almost kissed Giriko..." The blonde said in a whisper. "He almost kissed me..." Justin shook his head.

_No, no, no...we had just gotten close...with eyes closed? Yes, we're both tired. This isn't the greatest place to sleep...nor is this a great place to lie.._

_"_Shut up." Justin told himself. The bathroom he was hiding in was small, but not small enough to hold a shower, toilet and a sink. There was only room for one person to walk around in the extra space.

_The man's evil...bad...my rival! We had tried to kill each other, blood has been spilt...yet why do I keep thinking he cares for me to some degree? He's only not trying to 'chop you into pieces' is because you're both stuck in the same place and he believes you might come in handy and Rubare won't let him kill you even if he tried. Face it, the man is not able to think beyond the piece of flesh between his legs that makes him a man when it comes to relationships..._

"I'm an idiot." The young man sighed. Justin stepped up to the sink and turned on the faucet, he watched the water run down into the drain. He pt his hands together and cupped them like a bowel and filled his hands with water. The blonde took in a deep breath and tossed the cold liquid over his face.

_He's been with other women and men, what makes you so special? He's done things with people that make you blush madly at even the slightest thought of it. You can barely stand to see yourself naked-_

"Shut up!" The man snapped at himself and wiped the dripping water from his face. Justin looked over at the closed door when he heard Giriko's laugh, did the saw hear Justin arguing with himself?

_Now he thinks you're crazy...well...he can't think you're something that you are..._

Justin shook his head and left the bathroom. He found the other man sitting on the bed still, laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" Justin asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing important." Giriko stated.

"Could you get up? I wish to go to sleep." The blonde said and waited for a response.

"You don't want to share?" When his comment didn't get a reaction from the other man, he shrugged and stood up. "Don't know what bit your ass." Giriko said and went over to the corner he sat in the first night. He watched the smaller man cross the room and go under the covers, not a single word leaving his lips.

_Did I really just try to kiss that man only a few minutes ago? Must be the fact that you hadn't had sex in a long time and this sexy body needs some action._

Giriko laughed at his own thought, looks like there's still some leftover madness controlling some thoughts.

_You've been with so many people, you've fucked more men than the age of that man on the bed over there and a whole hell of a lot more women. But why do you want to protect him? That pain in your chest that you got after seeing Justin getting stabbed in the side has to mean something. _

Giriko cocked his head and watched Justin's body, he saw the young man's shoulders go up and down slower with each second that ticked by.

_We are __both trapped in the same spot, he may come in handy...you know that's not true..._

The saw blinked and took one hand to rub his sore neck.

_He's annoying...a goody-goody...never listens...excpet for now...he needs to hear something from you or else the scream comes back..._

Giriko pushed himself off the ground and stepped over as quietly as he could to the single bed.

_He's strong...smart...he has a pretty good looking body. If you were in a different situation, a different person, you wold have tried to put that person in bed the first time you met him._

The brunette shrugged, not arguing with his brain.

_Remember when you first got here? He told Rubare your name so it would stop the pain. He cares for you...at least a little bit..._

The saw took a hand and placed it on the paler man's face. Giriko used his thumb to softly rub Justin's cheek, then ran the hand up to pet the man's blonde hair. He paused when the body moved and sighed when the blue eyes didn't open.

_He's seems so pure and innocent, yet I know there is more beyond those cute looks...cute...that's the best word you can come up with? I know you haven't seen what's behind the clothing but I know that we both know, that man is probably sexy as fuck under that innocent act. Act? _

Giriko felt his face heat up lightly as his mind gave him several images.

_You can just imagine that man squirming under you, begging for more. His cries filling your ears as you sho-_

"No." The older man in the room said. "He's too good for that. He deserves someone that cares for him, not just wants to screw him into a bed...or floor..."

_Aw, you do have a soft spot for Justin. Just like Niso said. That crazy bastard was right!_

"Shut up." Giriko chuckled and leaned closer to the younger man. "But, yes, he was." He whispered and placed his lips down on the sleeping man's forehead. "Buonanotte, loro. (Good night, hun)" The saw straightened up and stared up at the camera. Challenging the men watching to say something, especially the one that speaks Italian. "Non sto lasciarlo andare senza combattere. (I am not letting him go without a fight)" Giriko said with an emotionless face.

* * *

Kawaii! Giriko's making me squeal and I wrote it!

I hope the non-action in the chapter is replaced enough by this cuteness.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	12. Discoveries

Two chapters in a day!? Yahoo!

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Justin woke up to a strange feeling under his head. It was warm, it had a weird between hard and soft feel and felt like fabric was on top of the thing he was lying on. He twitched his hand and found it on the same surface as well. The blonde opened his rich blue eyes and all sleep left them. Justin's eyes traveled along the thing he had been sleeping on. His cheeks became a bright red when his eyes connected with deep brown ones.

"Morning sunshine." The person said with a light chuckle. The guillotine let out a yelp and fell off the bed.

"G-Giriko! I-I...you...you." Justin stuttered. His heart beat without control and had an unfamilair feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and stood up. "What are you doing in the bed!?"

"I got tired last night and sleeping on the floor is not good for someone's back." The saw answered. "At least I didn't curl up on you while I slept." He pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"You know you liked it Justy-kun." Niso's voice mocked and Giriko raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"No I didn't!" Justin snapped and turned around.

"Justin and Giriko sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Niso sang. "First comes love, then comes marriage, them comes a baby in a baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all, here comes Giriko drinking alcohol!"

"What are you!? Five!?" The blonde shouted and stormed off into the bathroom.

"You are so immature." Rubare said to both Niso and Justin.

"Hey Rubare!" Giriko looked up at the camera.

"Yes, Giriko?"

"I'm bored without anything to mess with in here, can I have some clay or something?" The saw asked.

"Can't you make things come to life out of things that's made from the earth?" Ruabre said. "I'll give you some moldable rubber, you've been behaving a little better than your partner...somewhat...I'll be back in a second Niso, please don't destroy everything." Giriko was able to hear footsteps and Niso's response.

"Why not Ruby? Destroying things is fun." Niso whined and the speaker squeaked off. The saw rolled off the bed and stretched his large built body, Justin entering back into the room as he did so.

"Did I miss something? I heard you asking for clay?" Justin looked away from the older man's body.

"You didn't hear Rubare or Niso?" Giriko asked and the blonde shook his head. Justin cocked his head when the larger man grinned widely. They both turned their heads toward the door when it opened and Rubare stepped in with a small, plastic container.

"Hello, gentlemen...well...crazymen." Rubare laughed at his own joke.

"What's in the box?" Justin asked.

"Giriko wanted a toy." The weapon stealer said and went over to Giriko, he jerked the container back when the saw tried to grab it. "I want payment." He stated.

"Blood." Giriko didn't say in a question, he knew what the strange man wanted. Rubare smiled and pulled out a needle.

"You know me so well." He jabbed the needle into the brunette's arm, filling it up with crimson liquid. "If you ever want anything Justin, all I want is blood." He chuckled as he left the room, the plastic box sat on the bed.

"He's a jerk." The blonde muttered.

"Bitch, the word you're looking for is bitch. Or asshole, bastard, fucktard, coc-"

"You can stop now." Justin begged and went over to the bed. "What did you get?"

"Rubber." Giriko stated and opened the small box. "You can have some if you want." The saw pulled the puddy like, black, shiny rubber out of the container and ripped it in half. He dropped the rubber into Justin's hand and pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. "Have fun." Giriko said and went into the bathroom, taking the rubber with him.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked. Not getting a response from Giriko, but heard Niso laughing.

"That's the closest thing to skin he's gonna get!" The blonde didn't understand and just played with the rubber.

Several minutes later, Giriko reentered the room and tossed the plastic back on the bed.

"Niso said that the rubber was the closest thing to skin you are going to get. What does that mean?" Justin asked, digging his fingers into the said item.

"You don't want to know." The older man muttered.

"Want to play twenty questions again?" Justin asked and opened the box to put the rubber away. He saw that the half Giriko had was gone, he ignored it and put his half away.

"Sure." The saw played with the band on his wrist and the blonde noticed that the band didn't move as easily as it did before.

"Is it a person?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

"Is a woman?"

"No...I think." The larger man chuckled. The blonde opened his mouth and shook his head.

"Is he well known?"

"We know him well enough." Giriko smirked, his razor sharp teeth showing and Justin finally caught on.

"Is he an idiot?"

"Absolutely!"

"Is he a blood-eating freak?"

"He's a blood-sucking bastard!"

"Is he a disgrace to the Italian race?"

"He makes every true Italian want to hang themselves."

"It is Rubare?"

"You win!" The two broke out in laughter. Then Justin winced in pain, Giriko's reaction was hesitated. The saw mouthed a insult and Justin felt another shock, the saw was slow to the pain again.

"Wait a second." Justin said. He got up and put a hand over the larger man's mouth. "Say what you mouthed."

"Niso sucking bastard." Giriko said behind the hand and nothing happened. Justin removed his hand.

"Say it again."

"Niso sucking bastard." Justin watched Giriko flinch a second later.

"Mouth it." The brunette rolled his eyes and did as he was asked, flinching again.

"No way, I get it!" The blonde gasped.

"What?" Giriko asked. Justin put a hand over his own mouth.

"They can't hear us!" He shouted.

* * *

Perfect chapter ending. Go Justin!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	13. Separate Rooms

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Justin was so excited about discovering a weakness in Rubare's servalence, he actually began to dance. Giriko didn't mind waiting for a little bit, watching the small moves the other man made and having to ruin his happy moment.

"How is that supposed to help us?" The saw asked a second later.

"Uh..." The blonde stopped dancing and crossed his arms, walking past the larger man. "You ruined my fun." He murmured and sat down on the bed with a pout. Justin looked at the brunette and thought he saw a small smile on Giriko's lips. When the young man blinked, the smile was gone...so was his belief. "I'm such an idiot." He muttered and moved his head back down.

"No you're not." Justin moved his eyes back up and found the saw close to his face. The blonde's cheeks burned red and he leaned back slightly.

"I-"

"It was genius that you discovered that they aren't able to do something." Giriko stated. He put his arms at the guillotine's sides, blocking off any easy escape. "You're very smart Justin, it's impossible to forget you." The larger man said in almost a whisper. He tried to get closer but Justin put a hand on his chest to keep a small distance between them.

"Th-Thank you." The two men stayed in that position for what seemed like forever.

"Kiss already." Nico's voice stated.

"Niso!" Rubare shouted.

"What?" The intercom squeaked off. Giriko began to chuckle.

"They argue like an old married couple." The saw said. Justin smiled and nodded in agreement. His smile became a gaping mouth when the older man kissed his cheek and turned away. Giriko felt something strange on his face and he placed a hand on his cheek, he was burning up...he was blushing? "Damn." He said quietly.

Justin already knew his face was completely red, even if he couldn't feel it. The saw had just kissed his cheek...and it was no accident.

"I think you two have been alone and bored in that small room for too long." Rubare said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Giriko asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Giri-kun." Niso sang.

"Don't call me that! You Rubare sucking, mother fucker!" The saw snapped

"That was mean, Giri-kun." Niso's fake pout could be heard.

"I could say worse, stronzo (asshole)."

"Please don't." Justin sighed. Their heads automatically went towards the door when it opened. Rubare entered the room with a large, evil grin plastered across his face. "What do you want Rubare?" The blonde asked, getting up and moving in front of the larger man to prevent him from doing anything to get them shocked.

"You." The weapon stealer stated.

"Wait, wha-" Before either man could react, Rubare grabbed Justin's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"Justin!" Giriko leaped for the door, but it slammed in his face before he could get to the other men. "Damn it!" He cursed and punched the surface that cut him off from Justin.

**_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_**

Justin tried to yank himself out of Rubare's tight grip and succeeded when the larger man stopped walking.

"What are you doing!?" The guillotine snapped.

"It's not me." Rubare chuckled and pushed the blonde into a new room. Justin regained his balance and thankful that he didn't fall over, he watched the door to the unknown room shut with a loud thump. Justin took in a deep breath and looked around his new surroundings.

Everything was white. There were only four pure white walls and a single white chair that stood in the middle of the very small room.

"I miss the other room." Justin admitted. The young man began to tap his foot, waiting for something to happen...he didn't have to wait long.

"What is your name?" Niso's voice asked.

"You already know." Justin shook his head in disbelief at the familiar voice.

"Just tell me again."

"Giriko."

**_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_**

Giriko slammed his fist against the door, letting out a curse with each hit.

"I swear, if you hurt a single hair on Justin's head, I will cut you into more pieces than you can count!" The saw threatened.

"Sounds like you truly care for that little blonde man." Niso's voice was filled with mockery.

"Shut up!" Giriko screamed.

"Okay, you can just listen to this then." The brunette heard a loud click.

"What is your name?" Rubare's voice asked.

"You already know." Giriko blinked in surprise at the voice he knows so well.

"Just tell me again."

"Justin Law."

* * *

Cliff hanger! Mwahahaha!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	14. Heart Ache

Time to see why Rubare put Justin in a separate room.

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and you might get a little sad

* * *

"Giriko?" Justin looked around the small room for the source of the voices.

"How old are you?" Niso's voice asked.

"Technically I've lived on this planet for over eight hundred years, but my current body is only twenty-two." Giriko's voice answered.

"What is your weapon form?"

"Chainsaw."

"What is the color of your eyes?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Justin heard a loud slam and smiled lightly, that was definitely Giriko.

"Just answer the question!"

"Brown."

"What do you think of the man you're trapped with?"

"Justin?" The blonde felt a small rush in his chest, curious to know what the older man truly thinks of him.

"He's pathetic." Justin felt his heart drop. "He's worthless, stupid and completely clueless about everything that doesn't have to do with that shitty shinigami he worships like a little lost puppy dog." The guillotine wondered why he felt so hurt at the moment, he had heard a lot worse from the saw before. "His hair makes me think he should be part of the gayest boy band in the world." Justin ran a hand through his blonde hair and a soft sob tried to push out his throat. "He makes every other death scythe want to hang themselves in disgrace." The blonde fell back and landed in the white chair. "His body reminds me of an undeveloped woman." Justin blinked several times and his vision went blurry. "He doesn't deserve to be a weapon and he doesn't deserve to walk on this planet." The young man leaned forward and rested his face in his palms, a sob escaping from his lips.

"Do you care or love him?"

"He could die a horrible, painful death and I wouldn't care at all."

The final statement made Justin break. His body trembled and shook violently as several hard sobs left his mouth. He felt like his chest was being crushed by an invisible force and his heart stung worse than any physical injury he's ever experienced. What was wrong with him? Why does he feel tears soaking his hands?

_That man is just nothing more than a selfish, heartless thing...but why are his insults making you cry?_

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

"Justin?" Giriko looked up at the blue ceiling.

"How old are you?" Rubare's voice asked.

"I've just turned eighteen." Justin's voice responded.

"What is your weapon form?"

"Guillotine."

"What is the color of your eyes?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" The saw heard a loud slam and grinned, that's the Justin he knows.

"Just answer the question!"

"Blue."

"What do you think of the man you're trapped with?"

"Giriko?"

"Yes." The brunette went over to the bed and plopped down on his back, ready to hear the true thoughts of the younger man.

"He's pathetic." Giriko sat up. "He's worthless, idiotic and is complexly clueless about everything that doesn't have to do with killing or that thing that's between his legs." The saw had heard worse things from complete strangers before, but why did hearing those light insults hurt so much? "His hair looks like someone took a lawn mower and ran over his head several times." Giriko ran his hand through his hair, a strange feeling tried to push out of his throat. "He makes every 'bad boy' want to go hang themselves in disgrace." The brunette swung his legs over the side of the bed. "His body reminds me of a five year old boy on steroids." Giriko blinked and a weird thing in his eyes made his vision blurry. "He doesn't deserve to be a weapon and he doesn't deserve to walk on this planet." The man leaned forward and rested his face in his palms, a low moan escaping his lips.

"Do you care or love him?"

"He could die a horrible, painful death and I wouldn't care at all."

The final statement made Giriko feel something he had never felt. Something rolled out of his brown eye and he wiped it off with a finger tip, seeing that it was wet what he pulled it away. A tear? The saw moved his hands down and dangled them between his legs and stared at the ground below him. He felt a stab in his heart that stung worse than the first time he went into a new body. What was wrong with him? Why does he feel so much pain in his heart?

_That man is nothing more than a spoiled brat...but why does his insults hurt so much?_

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX _

Justin stood up and thew the chair against the wall.

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

Giriko stood up and kicked the wall as hard as he could.

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

The guillotine fell back on his rear and let out a cry

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

The saw fell on his knees and let out a scream

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

The blonde stopped and another sob shook his body.

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

The brunette stopped and another low moan left his lips.

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX_

"Why do I feel like this?" They asked themselves.

_XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX _

Niso flicked several switches and jumped away, laughing and clapping with excitement.

"Look at all that pain and misery! Lookie at Justy-kun! He's crying like a little baby! Giri-kun's trying to be manly, but I saw that tear!" Niso chuckled.

"Remind me to put less madness in your next dose Niso." Rubare muttered as he started walking away.

"Aw." Niso skipped over to the weapon stealer and walked in sync with the man. "But I like the madness, makes me feel stronger."

"I know, but I don't want you to get too insane and not listen to me."

"You're no fun." Niso muttered and crossed his arms."

"I'll let you have all the fun you want later. First I must finish using Justin and Giriko before I let you play." Rubare said.

"Getting them to hate each other again's going to help?" Niso cocked his head.

"They won't stand together and try to struggle if they're too busy hating each other."

"That's brilliant Ruby!" Niso cheered.

"Yes, yes it is." Rubare stopped at a closed door. "Now let's see if our little 'test' worked." He chuckled.

* * *

Rubare, you big meanie!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	15. Argument

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

"Hi Justy-kun!" Niso waved a hand into the almost empty room. "How'ya feeling?"

Justin walked out of the room, face flushed and eyes red. He said nothing, only glared up at the larger guillotine. He flicked his hate filled eyes over to Rubare when the man grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away from the white room.

"I see you enjoyed the...'entertainment'." Rubare chuckled. The weapon stealer smirked when he heard a whimper come from the younger man's lips. "I told you it wasn't me." Rubare stated and opened a door another room, the first room. He pushed the smaller man in without a word, another evil grin played on his mouth as he shut the door.

"Justin!" Giriko leaped off the bed and ran over to the blonde, seeing his face and burning red eyes. "Are you okay?" The saw put a hand on Justin's cheek. He took a step back in shock when the younger man slapped the hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Justin snapped. "After all that you said, after all that you..." The guillotine's voice trailed off.

"I didn't do anything, I sat here and listened to a bunch of shit you told Rubare!"

"I didn't say anything bad about you!" Justin protested.

"Bullshit!" Giriko growled. "I heard you."

"I heard you!" Justin looked away from the larger man. "I actually believed you had a heart." He said softer.

"What..." The saw could see the slight hint of hurt in the younger man's eyes. "Justin?" He reached out to touch Justin's face again, Giriko ended up stumbling when the blonde punched him across the jaw. The saw growled and wiped his bleeding lip. Justin pounded his fist into the brunette's stomach and heard a gasp of hair escape his lips. Giriko hopped back and tried to regain his breath. "Quit it Justin! I'm not the one you need to be fighting!" He dodged several more bare armed attacks from Justin. "I don't want to fight you!" Giriko caught one of Justin's fists and held it above them. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You already did!" The blonde cried. The saw took the other attacking hand and held it up as well.

"What did I do? You were perfectly fine with me until after Rubare took you out of the room, what did he do?"

"It wasn't him!" Justin responded and lifted his knee. Giriko let out a gasp and held his kneed area.

"What the fuck is with you and hitting my balls!?" The older man cursed. He didn't get a response and instead got a kick to the side that made him fall over. Justin stopped attacking and looked at the man on the ground. "Go on, kill me!" Giriko shouted. "Why won't you attack with your blades? You weren't so hesitant to kill me earlier!"

"I...I..."

"You don't know? You're confused, lost?"

"I'm going to bed."

"You just woke up." Giriko stated as the smaller man passed him.

"I don't care." Justin sat on the bed. "I don't want you to touch me, talk to me or even get near me. I don't even want to know that you exist." He said and layed down on the bed, his back facing the other man.

"I'm sorry for something I didn't do." The saw muttered.

_XXX xxx XXX xxx XXX_

Giriko blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the darkness, several hours had passed since the fight and not a single word had been shared between the two men. The saw stood up and went over to a plastic container that had been sitting on the bed before Justin tossed it off. He opened the lid and removed the small chunk of flimsy rubber and walked over to the sleeping form.

"What you don't know, won't kill you." Giriko sighed and tucked a thin layer of the black object between the blonde's skin and the band.

_Even after all that shit you heard from him, you're helping him? You're going to allow him to participate in your escape plan even after the fight? He kicked you in the balls twice! What the hell is wrong with you?_

"I don't know..." Giriko answered himself truthfully and went over the a wall, staying awake to watch the sleeping younger man till the lights returned back on the next morning.

* * *

Wait...what's Giriko's plan?

Niso and Rubare are not helping these two get together at all.

Sorry for it being a short chapter.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	16. Close Encounters

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and close...'encounters' ;3 (Boy and boyness, you've been warned.)

* * *

Silence...complete silence

Giriko had gotten use to constant noise that had filled his ears for the...days? Weeks? Months? How long had they been trapped? Feels like forever and feels like even longer when words aren't passed between the two men. The saw sat on the other side of the room and watched Justin. The younger man has been laying on the bed and the only sound that came from him and heavy breathing and the occasional sob. The lights have turned off and on five times since the fight.

_Pathetic, worthless, idiotic._

The words repeated in his mind.

_I thought you actually had a heart._

Giriko placed a hand on his chest, feeling a light thump against the palm. He does have a heart, what else could Justin mean? Without a heart you couldn't live. The saw broke out of his trance when Justin sat up on the bed. The blonde refused to look at the older man and stared at the ground.

"Perfect timing..." Giriko said softly. The man stood up and took several steps toward the bed, waiting for a reaction...nothing. The brunette kept his eyes on the camera and watched it move back and forth between the two men. Giriko moved them away and rested them on the blonde. He's gone through this idea a million times in his head, it was the only thing he could think of that would work. If the argument didn't happen he wouldn't be concerned that much about the other man's reaction, but now with Justin hating him...will it work anymore? A sigh pressed through his lips and he put a hand over them. "Justin...I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." No response. Giriko began to pace, letting out grunts of annoyance and rubbing his head. He made impatience cover his face as he let curses leave his mouth.

"Someone's eager for something." Rubare noted.

"I'll give you three guesses to figure this out." Niso chuckled.

"I'd rather just wait."

"I can't take it anymore!" Giriko shouted. Finally getting Justin's attention when he pounced on the smaller man.

"Get off of me!" Justin snapped. The saw only shook his head and grabbed Justin's hands. The blonde squirmed, letting out shouts of protest when the saw pinned both of his hands above him. "What are you doing!?"

"This has to be done." Giriko whispered. The saw pulled out his chains and tied Justin's hands to the bed frame. The younger man was about to scream but stopped when lips pressed against his...a kiss?

"Called it!" Niso laughed.

Justin didn't hear the voice...he could only hear blood pounding in his ears and his heart race. What was Giriko doing? He wanted him off...but at the same time he didn't want him to leave. He was breathless and paralyzed when the saw pulled away. Justin waited...waiting for something crude, rude and with an attitude to come from the lips that just kissed him. Instead the head that owned the mouth moved down toward his neck. The blonde flinched, remembering the bite from the very first fight of this nightmare. Justin blinked in surprise when the sharp teeth didn't cut or even graze his skin, he felt the soft lips touch his neck. He gasped when sudden wetness trailed along his jaw line. Giriko removed one of the hands and ran it down the younger man's clothed chest.

"W-Wait...is, is h-he..." Rubare stuttered.

The saw began to unbutton the robe, sliding his hand against the warm chest. Justin couldn't move, his limbs wouldn't respond in the way he wanted. His robe was completely undone and his chest was now exposed to the man on top of him. A low groan rose through his throat when those strangely soft lips rested on his upper stomach.

"Take it off Giri-kun!" Niso cheered, followed by a loud laugh and stumbling by Rubare.

Giriko sat up and pulled his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it across the room. Justin's face became bright red and turned his head away from the shirtless saw.

"How far is this sick bastard going to make me go?" Giriko muttered. The guillotine's face burned brighter when he heard clicking of a belt. Another, louder gasp exploded from his mouth when the saw kissed his lower stomach and hands rested on the hem of his pants. "Please don't let them be complete sicko's." Giriko begged and started tugging on the fabric.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rubare shouted and the saw froze, listening to the sound of a chair falling over.

"Your face is funnier than last time!" Niso's laugh was almost a screech.

"Th-This is n-not right! I-I...no!" The sound of loud footsteps and a door slamming echoed in the room.

"Wait up! I wanna see!" Niso called.

"Took him long enough." Giriko sighed and climbed off the smaller man. Justin didn't move, speechless. The saw removed the chains and turned away from the guillotine. "Nice to know the curtain matches the drapes." Giriko stated and put his belt back together. Justin said nothing and watched the larger man put his shirt back on. "Might want to hurry up and get ready." The saw said and stepped toward the door. He grinned widely and cracked his knuckles. "Time to kick some Italian ass."

* * *

Hopefully the closeness that Giriko and Justin shared wasn't too spicy for you guys.

Violence in the next chapter!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	17. Running Away

Is it time for violence?

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Justin felt his heart pound against his chest, he had a cold sweat and he couldn't breathe. What just happened to him? He should feel violated, but his blushing face said otherwise.

"Get off your ass, they're going to be here any second." Giriko snapped and grabbed Justin's hand, pulling him on to his feet. The blonde's knees were weak and he stumbled, landing on the larger man's chest. "I thought you've at least experienced second base." Giriko muttered. He put his hands on the younger man's shoulders and held him upright.

"Second base?"

"Never mind." The saw muttered and went back to the door. Justin shook his head and gathered himself together.

"Wait a second, wait a second! What just happened?" The guillotine put his hands on his hips.

"Rubare is...'bashful'. He gets embarrassed when he sees p.d.a.*" Giriko began to explain, speaking at a thousand words a minute.

"How do you know that?"

"When we almost kissed the first time, while you were off doing, whatever men like you do, in the bathroom. I heard Niso mocking Rubare, the bastard was stuttering and obviously embarrassed."

"So...that means." Justin's hands fell from his hips.

"Yeah, I figured that if we got close enough. Rubare would flip and storm down here, not expecting an attack."

"So...you used me." The younger man's voice cracked.

"Oh, don't do that." Giriko said. "I promise when this is all over, I'll finish explaining. But first we need to take care of these morons." Justin only nodded and stood on the other side of the door. Justin kept his eyes on the door and didn't see Giriko was staring at him with a strange look. The blonde flinched when the door flew open and almost hit Giriko.

"Stop it now!" Rubare yelled, Niso hoped into the room and peeped over the weapon stealer's shoulder.

"Where did they go?" The man asked.

"Right here, jackass!" Giriko shouted and tackled the two men. "Run!" The saw ordered and sprinted out of the room, Justin followed without a second thought.

"Do you know how to get out?" Justin asked when he caught up to the older man, Giriko wasn't as fast when running without his chains.

"Not at all." Giriko answered truthfully.

"What!?" The guillotine gasped.

"I didn't think this far ahead."

"You don't think much do you!?" Justin snapped.

"Now is not the time to be arguing!" Giriko snapped back.

"You loved to argue before this nightmare!" The blonde stated.

"I've changed!" The saw stumbled to a stop when he noticed Justin wasn't running anymore.

"Have you?" The guillotine asked. Giriko didn't know how to respond and waited for Justin to continue. "You're still loud, rude, you curse worse than a sailor that droped an anchor on his foot and..."

"And what?"

"Nothing...let's just get out of here." Justin sighed and started running again. Giriko watched the younger man run past him, he took in a deep breath and went after him. The two continued to run down the long, white hallway in silence.

"How long is this hall!?" The saw muttered impatiently. His question was soon answered when they reached the end and two separate door stood in front of them, one red and the other blue.

"Which one?" They asked in unison. "This one." Giriko pointed at the blue door and Justin pointed at the red. "This one." The two men switched.

"There they are!" Rubare's voice said behind them.

"Go!" The two men said to each other and ended up going into opposite doors.

Justin entered the room with the blue door and was welcomed by darkness.

"I can't see. Giriko find a switch or something." He hissed in slight pain when bright light filled his eyes. "Thank you." Justin looked around to find the older man, but ended up finding a different elder.

"Ready to die Justy-kun?"

* * *

This was a really, really short chapter...sorry, I'm having a little bit of a writer's block but I'll be back! I will!

FYI:

P.d.a.- Public displays of affection


	18. Justin vs Niso

Now it's time for some action!

Niso vs. Justin, round two!

Warning: Language and violence

* * *

"If I recall, the last time we fought, I almost killed you." Justin stated, all emotion leaving his face.

"I was weaker then." Niso said with a wicked grin plastered across his face.

"It wasn't that long ago."

"_I've changed_." The younger man felt his stomach churn when Niso mimicked Giriko's voice. Justin stepped back and Niso moved forward. "_There's nothing to worry about Justin, I'll take care of you._" Niso began laughing.

Justin felt like he'd been slapped across the face...it wan't Giriko that said those things...it was Niso.

"I hate you..." The blonde said through gritted teeth.

"You hate me? _Me? **Or** **me?**_" Niso spoke the last sentence using the other man's voice.

"All of you!" The young man cried.

"_But you love me._" The older guillotine chuckled at the hurt that crossed Justin's blue eyes. "Knew it."

"You bastard!" Justin cried and threw a fist at Niso. The older man stepped to the side, laughing again.

"I made the goody-goody curse, Giriko couldn't even do that." Justin choked back a scream and shot his blades out of his lower arms. Niso cocked his head and copied the movement. "_Time to kick your ass._"

"Stop using his voice!" Justin screamed. Ashamed he's letting Niso get to him.

"Wanna have some fun then? I'm waiting**_._**" Niso sang.

The blonde bit his tongue and leaped at the larger man, slicing his arm down. Niso held up his arm and blocked the blow. He began to laugh again and threw Justin across the room. Justin slammed against the wall and gasped, Niso wasn't this strong last time...how did he get more strength in such a short amount of time? The younger guillotine didn't have time to ask and had to roll on the ground to avoid a punch to the face. On the floor he pushed himself upright with his arms and kicked out with both legs, hitting Niso in the jaw. Justin followed through on the kick and flipped backwards, landing on his feet. The older man hadn't fallen over to the blonde's surprise and only wiped off a small trickle of blood that dripped from his mouth. Justin bent his knees and was about to jump at the man again when Niso, faster than imaginable, appeared beside him and kicked his stomach. Justin felt all the air in his lungs get pushed out through his throat as he flew up in the air. He barely missed the ceiling but crash landed on the solid ground. He wasn't going to last long if this keeps up. He needs to distract Niso...but how?

"Justin!" A muffled voice called.

"Stop talking Niso..." Justin wheezed.

"That wasn't me Justy-kun." Niso stated and kicked the blonde's side, making the smaller man roll several times and land near a wall. Both eyes were shut, his body ache, his breath was shaky and he needed to think of something.

"Justin! Are you in there!?" One of Justin's eyes opened slightly when he heard pounding on the wall. He saw Niso talking his time walking over to him, so he raised a hand and knocked on the wall as hard as he could."

"What'cha doing? Why you hitting to wall and not me?" Niso's laugh was beginning to hurt the young man's ears. The laugher stopped when loud banging filled the room. "What's that?" Niso squeaked and raised his arms to cover his face when the wall exploded and shards of concert flew into the room.

"I like these walls better." Giriko stood in a large open hole in the wall, patting dust off his shirt.

"Looks like Giri-kun's joining the party." Niso chuckled. The saw ignored the man and went over to Justin, pulling the smaller man back up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Giriko asked.

"Giriko...you didn't say any of those things...it was-"

"Niso." The older man finished the guillotine's sentence.

"You knew?"

"I-"

"Will you cut the crap! I'm bored over here!" Niso shouted impatiently.

"Someone can't stand being out of the spotlight." Giriko chuckled.

"ADHD." Justin stated.

"What?"

"Attention deficit-hyperactivity disorder, he gets bored and distracted easily."

"That explains so much." Giriko let go of Justin and saw that the blonde stood up on his own. But the young man didn't stand long when Niso tackled him. "Justin!"

"I got this!" Justin said and lifted both legs off, kicking the larger man off of him. Niso landed on his feet and growled at the men. "Let me fight him." He snapped when Giriko was about to attack Niso.

"But-" Justin didn't give the saw long to protest when he went off back into another attack. Giriko growled and stepped back, annoyed that he only got to watch.

He knicked the older guillotine's arm, but received a slice on his back when he turned away. Justin swung his arm high, aiming for Niso's face. The man dropped down on his hands and kicked one leg up. The blonde hopped back and grabbed Niso's foot, taking a step to the side and throwing the larger man across the room. Niso slammed against the wall, a soft moan escaped through his lips. Justin ran over to the body and attempted to stomp on the man's chest, but Niso rolled away and the younger guillotine slammed his foot down on the ground. He leaped again at the older man and a small wave of triumph went through Justin when he was able to cut across Niso's chest, he saw the bright shirt become red within seconds. The younger guillotine felt like he was winning now and he planned on keeping it that way. Fatigue and injuries could not slow down the man who a determined to end this.

"Why are you fighting me Justy-kun? You and I both know you won't kill me." Niso said, stumbling back against a wall. The older guillotine gasped for air and his chest was soaked in blood and he trembled. He could feel all of his energy leaving his body, that last cut had been deeper than the man had ever experienced.

"You don't know anything about me anymore." Justin stated darkly. He walked up to the man and held his bladed arm against Niso neck.

"I was your first and only friend at the DWMA." Niso reminded to blonde.

"You got yourself in trouble and you made me believe that I had to save you."

"I was the brother you never had!"

"You were the mentally disturbed dog no one had to heart to kill!" Silence passed between the two for several seconds, tension building up.

"So...you're just going to kill me like I killed Lyssa?" Niso asked in a soft voice.

"Your deaths will be similar, but I'm not killing you behind your back and you're. Not. An. Innocent. Deaf. Girl!" Justin spat out the last part and slit his arm across the larger man's throat.

And with that.

Niso was finally gone.

* * *

For those of you who hated Niso, happy now?

For those who didn't, I apologize.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	19. Niso's Pain

Niso's gone, are you happy or are you sad? You opinion may change after this chapter.

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouths.

* * *

Justin released Niso's limp body and stared forward at the wall as the man slumped down on to the ground. The blonde's breathing was heavy and it echoed in the stiff, silent room.

"Damn." Giriko whistled. "Remind me not to piss you off like that." Niso's body evaporated, neither of the men noticed there was no soul floating in the now empty area. The saw waited for Justin to do something or say something, but the young man stayed silent and didn't move. "Justin?" Giriko walked beside the other man and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel small trembles ripple throughout the smaller man's body.

"He's...he's atcually gone...I...I killed him." The guillotine said in disbelief.

"The bastard had it coming." Giriko said.

"Right after...after I slit his throat." Justin began to shake more. "He had a small...a small thankful smile on his dying lips...he...he wanted to die!" His voice cracked as he screamed the last part of his sentence. Both of them turned around when they heard loud, slow clapping.

"Congratulations, you ended Niso's pathetic life. Took you long enough." Rubare stood at the opening Giriko had made, leaning his back against the crumbling wall.

"And you're next." The saw growled. The weapon stealer laugh made Giriko grit his teeth and Justin had stopped shaking, his eyes filled with hatred toward Rubare.

"Poor, poor Niso. He used to be a good guy. Right, Justin? Or should I say Justy-kun?" The blonde couldn't form any words, anger prevented him from being able to speak.

"Go to hell Rubare!" But Giriko was just fine with talking. Rubare chuckled at the saw's statement and pulled out the dreaded remote, dangling it between two fingers.

"Do you wanna know why Niso killed little Lyssa?" The man didn't get a response. "I made him." Rubare sneered with a smirk.

"What?" The question came out horse.

"Story time." Rubare sang. "When you left on your little trip after becoming a 'Death Scythe'. Ridiculous title I say, anyways, while you were gone Niso got depressed. Losing his _only_ friend and only days later I show up and killed his parents. He came home from school and found his mother and father on the ground with their little blue souls floating in the air. He was scared. alone and young, so I took him in under my wings and made him my assistant and lab rat. I trained him, injected him with madness and filled his mind with lies." Telling his story, the man took small steps, getting closer and closer to Justin. "He was a trouble maker, kept getting into things he shouldn't had. So sometimes I had to beat him into submission." Rubare held up a fist. "I trained him, taught him how go out and gather people for experiments. He'd put them in the same small room you two have been sharing and when I was done with them..." He stuck out his thumb and ran it along his neck. "Niso took out the garbage without second thought, after the first ten people though." The weapon stealer took his hand and grabbed Justin's chin, squeezing the blond's face hard and leaning close to the other man. "I feel like, that before you die, you should know that Lyssa's soul was the best and purest soul I've ever had." Rubare laughed at the pain that clouded the young man's eyes and pushed the face away. Justin faced the man again and spat at him. Giriko had to bit his tongue to hold back a laugh as Rubare whipped saliva off his cheek. "You shouldn't have done that." Rubare hissed and pressed the button on the controller. Justin flinched but relaxed when only a light pinching feeling covered the lower part of his leg. Giriko knew it was an appropriate time for him to laugh now and he couldn't stop for a while as confusion crossed Rubare's face.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Giriko chuckled. "But that's not going to work on us anymore."

"Niso must have-"

"Now don't be blaming dead people for your problems." The saw interrupted and wagged a finger in the air.

"What did you do!?"

"Rubber did it, not me." Giriko stated. "Remember when you gave me some?"

"But-"

"Rubber doesn't conduct electricity, your little bands don't work anymore. You're fucked." After his last statement the saw slammed his arms against the wall, the bracelet shattered like glass and fell little piece by little piece on to the ground.

* * *

If you hate Rubare now, please raise your hand. *Raises hand*

Reviews? Do as you please baby!

P.S. I'm thinking about writing a separate story about Niso and his life with Rubare, do you think I should?


	20. Rubare's Final Form

Revenge?

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Standing there, alone and numb. Anger, sadness and pain could not be felt as all the information given to him circled through his mind. Niso...Niso was forced to eat pure souls, forced to kill and beaten to a pulp to obey Rubare. Niso was only two years older than himself, he was still to young to die.

"Time to die asshole!" Giriko cursed. He fired up his saw leg and leaped at Rubare. The saw jumped up, attempting to remove the weapon stealer's head. Rubare fell back, bending his legs so they were lying next to his chest. The man sat up quickly, forcing himself on to his stomach. He unbent his legs and pushed up with his hands, ramming his feet in to the brunette's back. Giriko let out a harsh curse as he stumbled, he turned around with a growl and saw a blade coming down rapidly at his face. He hopped back, the blade lightly slicing the fabric of his shirt. The man expected to see a guillotine blade, but instead he saw that Rubare's whole arm was a sword. "How many weapon forms do you have!?" Giriko gasped.

"Allow me to show you." Rubare took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and when all the air escaped his lungs, he opened his eyes and they were glowing bright. Giriko fell back on his rear in shock at the...thing that stood in front of him. Rubare still had his sword arm, but now his other arm was a scythe blade. His legs were covered in razor sharp saw blades, his knees were maces and his stomach had became a guillotine blade, ready to chop down if anyone were to get anything through his middle. "You like?"

"You...You fucking freak of nature!" Giriko screamed, sliding back and hitting his back against the wall.

"What? You don't like the forms I have?" Rubare cocked his head. "I had many more, but they faded away when the power of the original users ran out." The monster took several, slow, hard steps toward the saw. "Your's and Justin's forms will last a long time with how powerful you two are, all I need now are your souls."

"Hell no!" Giriko cried.

"I don't think you have a choice." Rubare chuckled and swung down his scythe arm. Giriko rolled away and barely missed the life ending attack. "Don't run away, you're only delaying the inevitable."

"Go burn!" The saw snapped, scrambling to his feet.

"After you." Rubare lunged with the sword and Giriko kicked it away with his powered up leg. He kept hopping back, switching feet as he blocked each slash from Rubare. Giriko realized to late that he was running out of room, he ended up in a corner and the other man kept getting closer. As the weapon stealer raised his arm to attack, the saw dove between the man's legs, getting his sides scraped by the blades.

"Justin!" Giriko landed next to the blonde and found him frozen. "Justin snap out of it!" The larger man stood up. "Wake up!"

"He's gonna gone Giriko!" Rubare ran toward the young man and flipped in the air, saw leg ready to slash across Justin. Giriko rushed in-between the two, back facing the attacking man. His scream echoed as the blade made a large gash across his back. The scream was like a slap across Justin's face.

"Giriko!" The guillotine cried.

"I'm...fine." The brunette said through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me."

"Alright, that hurt like hell. Now, Justin, I need you to do me a favor." Giriko took in a shaky breath. "I...I can't fight in this form...use me."

"What?" Justin wasn't given a worded answer but the older man responded by becoming a large bright ball. He went into the smaller man's hands and became a large chainsaw.

"I believe you just doomed your partner Giriko." Rubare chuckled.

"You...You don't know my Justin." Giriko said, his pain still obvious.

"I-I don't know how to fight with a weapon." Justin stated.

"Well...I'm not burning your hands off...so we're doing something right." Giriko's face reflected on the saw blade, one of his eyes half closed and a pain filled grin covered his features.

"It's not going to work, you know. A weapon can't use a weapon." Rubare said.

"We'll prove...you wrong...you ass licking bastard...we're differnet from normal weapons."

"G-Giriko, I can't do this. I've never fought with another soul near me like this." Justin wasn't used to this feeling, his soul working with another.

"You should listen to him Giriko, if you want to delay your deaths, this is not the way to do it." Rubare clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I'm not delaying our deaths...we're going to end you and...leave this place."

"Aw, are you planning on having a family, have little weapon and meister children with a caring and loving spouse and live happily ever after?" The weapon stealer began laughing

"Shut up Rubare!" Justin's snap silenced both of the older men. "You tortured and made Niso into a horrible man. I don't care if your name is on Lord Death's list, at the moment I don't care about my lord's opinion. All I care about is taking you down and eating your soul!"

"Well then. Get ready to meet your lord in hell." Rubare growled.

"Only after I send you there." Giriko and Justin stated in unison.

* * *

Justin's going to use Giriko? I wonder how that turns out.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	21. Round One

Time to kick some Rubare butt?

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

Justin leaped with a cry, swinging Giriko around like it weighed nothing. Rubare held up an arm and blocked the attack.

"Pathetic." The weapon stealer chuckled. He swung his other arm down and the guillotine stopped the blow with the blade of the saw he held, but he felt his feet slide from the impact.

"Jump back!" Justin did so and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he watched Rubare's razor-sharp saw leg fly only inches away from his face. "Left!" The blonde spun and heard something clink loudly against the ground. "Nice to know...you're finally listening to me." Giriko chuckled weakly. Before Justin could snap back at the saw, he had to crouch down to avoid another swing from Rubare's scythe arm. "Oh...down."

"Now you say something!?"

"I'm not...perfect." Giriko muttered.

"Obviously!"

"Right!" The young man rolled away. He straightened up and he kept going with the commands from the saw to avoid attacks from the larger man, receiving several small cuts through and with every time he tried to hit Rubare, the weapon stealer dodged them.

"We're getting no where with this!" Justin cried as he stumbled back from yet another block.

"Just keep...going!" The blonde gritted his teeth and held up the saw, but his legs began to tremble. Justin knew that he needed time to think and figure out a better plan, and being stuck in this small room wasn't going to give him that chance. Then a small bit of hope filled him, he saw beyond Rubare and remembered the opening. Justin decided to pull a Giriko by diving between Rubare's leg, somersaulting several times, scrambling to his feet and running out of the room.

"You can't escape that easily!" Rubare's voice echoed in the halls as Justin sprinted away, going through the same, blank, white walls.

"_Help..._" A weak voice cried.

"Who's there?" Justin turned around, holding the saw in front of himself.

"_Why are you leaving..._" Both men let out gasps as a...person limped out of a hidden door. The person was missing an arm, instead of a eyes there were bleeding sockets and the rest of its body was covered in cuts that slowly leaked blood and pus. "_Help..._"

"What...the fuck!?" Giriko cursed. Justin agreed with the saw, although he's use a different phrase, but what was that thing?

"S-Sir? Are you okay?" The blonde fell back in shock when the person let out a screech and showed jagged pieces of glass instead of teeth in its mouth.

"Damn it...Justin! Kill it!" The saw shouted.

"B-But-" Justin let out a scream when the creature jumped on him and attempted to claw off his face with its bare hand. "Get off!" The guillotine forgot about the saw in his hand and used a blade from his arm to remove the head from the monster. The blonde watched a fountain of blood pour from the things head and was thankful most of it landed on the ground next to him, but now his hair had splashes of red in it. Justin pushed the body off and gulped down air, his heart beating rapidaly. A minute of silence other than his gasps, Justin stood up with the saw in his hand.

"_Help...help..._"

"We've got...compony!" Justin stared with wide eyes at a horde of what seems like hundreds of limb missing, bloody, oozing, everything but teeth in their mouths, monsters. The blonde turned and ran the opposite direction that the creatures were.

"This is fucking...nuts!" Giriko screamed. "Why would Rubare have...these things in here!?"

"Do you really think I would know!?"

"It would...be nice!" Justin slide to a stop as more monsters appeared down the hall. He saw a turn in the hall and sprinted down in, every one of them ending with more and more monster. He kept taking turn after turn, not knowing where he was going and eventually found himself surrounded in the things that are chasing him. "Looks like we...have to fight."

"We? I'm the one who's about to get eaten." Justin whimpered.

"Holy shit!" Giriko cursed as he felt himself being dropped as one of the monsters attached itself onto Justin's arm, shards of rock digging into his flesh. The blonde chopped off the monsters head and grabbed the saw with his bleeding arm, gripping it with the other hand. He spun around completely, cutting four of the things in half. Assuming they were down and out Justin attacked another creature, grimacing as he saw a small chunk of brain splatter across the white wall. "On the ground!" Giriko's shout made the young man lift up and foot and stamp down.

"Ew..." Justin couldn't hold back the statement, seeing the inside of a person's head will make any sane person say 'ew'.

"Get over...it!"

"It's nasty!" Justin snapped and grunted as a large group of the monsters pushed him against the wall.

"Second gear!" The saw shouted and a small blast of energy made the things fly back, all of them ripping apart and falling on top of some of the other creatures.

"Thanks."

"I kind of...need you to be alive." Justin smiled lightly, but it left his face as a monster appeared at his side. He used his arm and slammed the thing down, blade separating neck from body.

"There's too many!" The blonde felt helpless. After killing all of those things, it didn't even make a dent. The monsters got closer and closer, pinning Justin to the wall and cutting off the ability to breathe.

"Justin!"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Don't you just hate me now? Not as much as Rubae I hope.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	22. Round Two

It's been less than a week since I last updated!? It's a miracle!

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth

* * *

Justin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, Giriko could feel his pulse getting weaker and weaker as the things pressed their disgusting arms and hands against his pale throat. He slammed his eyes shut, knowing this was going to hurt him a lot more than it normally would.

"Third gear!" The saw cried, a large blast of energy making a large chunk of the monster break away. "Justin!" The blonde slumped to the ground, landing on the floor with his rear. The creatures were now far away but slowly getting closer and closer. "Get...up!" Giriko gasped, unknown to the younger man that his wound across his back began to bleed again. But he wasn't going to show any weakness to the blonde, he needed him to stay filled with hope.

"It hurts..." Justin gritted his teeth and looked at his bitten arm, his wound had stopped bleeding but was turning a nasty shade of purple. "There was something in that things bite."

"When we get...out of here I'll...fix it up." Giriko promised letting out a silent hiss from the burning feeling in his back.

"How do you know we'll get out? Do you not see those things?"

"Don't make me...sound like a girl...we will get out...and when we do...I'll always be by your side...and never let you get hurt again."

"You do sound like a girl." Justin chuckled.

"Oh...shut up." Giriko muttered and the blonde knew if the other man wasn't in saw form, his face would be a bright red. "Would you rather have me...say that I'm going to...fuck you so hard that you...can't walk for a month?"

"Giriko!" Justin's own face burned red, but a second later both men began laughing. "Like I'll let you do it." He grunted as he stood back up.

"It won't be...that hard." Justin rolled his eyes and lifted the saw, he noticed the weapon was lighter now. "Let's...kick some ass!" Justin laughed lightly again then let out a war cry and dove into the horde. He stabbed the saw's blade through the center of one monster's chest. He pulled the blade up and the creature fell down to the ground, top half of it in half. Justin spun and slashed off a monster's head, the guillotine stopped fighting for a second when he saw that the person he decapitated was wearing a dress that would belong to a five-year old girl. Giriko noticed that the other man was distracted and when the crowd got to close for comfort he let out a sigh. "Second gear!" Justin slide back from the force of the attack, the rushing wind that past his ears didn't let him hear Giriko's cry of agony.

"Warn me next time!" The guillotine snapped.

"Just be happy...that I can help." Giriko said, trying to hold back any annoyance in his voice. Justin didn't respond and slashed at another creature that got too close as well. For what seemed like a lifetime, Justin sliced, diced, slashed and crushed monsters and finally there were no more attacking him and Giriko. The guillotine was gasping for air, when he could breathe normally again he began running again.

"Good job, you destroyed them all." Rubare's voice congratulated. "But I'm still going to win." Justin stopped when he saw the walls beginning to sway and then they began to melt. Justin looked around and found himself in a large empty, red room. The corpses were gone, everything was white and the only thing in the room was Rubare.

"Where are we?" Justin asked.

"Don't worry, we're still in the building, just only without any walls except for the four that make the outer shell of it." Rubare answered.

"What were...those things?"

"My experiments. People who I've removed the souls of and can only obey my one command, kill."

"Guess I'm not going to...have a soul for a little bit." Giriko growled.

Justin couldn't say a comment filled with confidence, he was far to tired. Killing and being attacked by those monster had almost knocked out all the fight in him. He didn't even have time to react to Rubare leaping and using the dull end of the blade to fling him across the room. Justin landed on his feet and slid several feet, not anywhere near the wall.

"I can't do this, Giriko. I have no strength." The guillotine wheezed as he pushed up on the saw to keep him up.

"Justin?" Giriko's face appeared in the blade and he looked at the younger man with eyes filled with apology. "I'm going to ask you...to do something crazy."

"Right now, I don't think anything you're going to say would be considered crazy."

"Go mad."

* * *

Not as bad as the cliffhanger in the other chapter right?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	23. Round Three

Let's see what in the world Giriko is talking about.

Warning: Violence and Giriko's filthy mouth.

* * *

"Go mad!? What are you talking about!?" Justin snapped at the reflection in the saw's blade.

"I told you...it was going to sound crazy." Giriko stated. "Tap into that maddness...you had the first time...you fought Niso."

"There's no music."

"You don't need music...just get pissed and insane!"

"How!"

"You worthless...piece of shit!" Justin blinked in shock. "Rubare tortured us...made Niso kill Lyssa...and basically killed Niso!"

"W-What?" Justin stuttered then a wave of anger slapped him, Giriko was right. That...thing, he's killed and tortured, made living things into mindless play toys.

"How pathetic, believing getting Justin upset is going to help you."

"Shut up!" The guillotine screamed. "You sick thing, you're not human." Justin said, raising Giriko up with one hand. "And you no longer deserve to be in this world." He could feel something in the air, something Rubare was using and now he was going to steal some it. The guillotine lowered the saw and closed his eyes.

Justin felt his heart start beating hard, but slow. His pulse quickened but he was able to take in deep, calm breaths. Insanity...it was strange, but it was fantastic! He could feel his blood soaked hair and robe began to move to wind that only affected him. Justin couldn't feel any pain from any of his wounds and neither could Giriko.

"That's it Justin!" Giriko said in a voice that seemed quiet to him, but sent a shockwave that ruffled Rubare's hair.

The walls started pulsing to the beat of Justin's heart rate, and the red color on the walls started to peel off and was replaced with blue.

"Impressive." Rubare looked around. "But these little tricks aren't going to let you win."

"Let's see." Justin opened his eyes and they went from his rich blue to red.

"Oh, I'm so scared. You took the color from my walls and put them in your eyes." The weapon stealer had sarcasm dripping in his voice. Justin swung Giriko around as if the large saw weighed less than nothing, twirling it in a number eight shape around his body. He tossed the weapon in the air and caught it, pointing the blade toward Rubare. The weapon stealer yawned, placing his hand over his open mouth.

"Bye-bye asshole." Giriko chuckled darkly.

Justin's lips formed into a large smile and he sprinted forward, faster than he has ever ran before and not noticing he wasn't going in a straight line. Rubare swung his arm and a loud scream left his lips as the guillotine reacted by chopping off the flesh part of his sword arm.

"Damn it!" Rubare cursed.

"Aw, is the baby hurt?" Justin twirled, surprising Giriko when the young man giggled. The weapon stealer glared at Justin and then smirked. He let out a long shout and a new arm popped out of the stump, dripping blood and soaking the blue floor.

"That's disgusting!" Giriko commented.

"Regeneration and healing." Rubare stated, wagging a finger in the air.

Justin cocked his head and skipped, slashing the saw upwards. The weapon stealer jabbed his scythe arm forward and rammed the tip of it into Justin's shoulder. The blonde placed a hand on the weapon in side of him and pulled it out, pushing Rubare back several steps.

"That tickled." He chuckled. Justin slammed the saw on the ground and flipped over the weapon, slamming his feet into Rubare's chest. The man fell on to his back, after he landed, he growled and kicked the blade of the saw Justin was balancing on, scrambling up. The guillotine landed on his feet, chuckling again. "Hey Giri, you wanna try something fun?" Justin asked, stumbling on his feet and removing the saw from the ground. Giriko responded with his own chuckle, understating what the younger man was suggesting. Another blast of energy made Rubare slide back on his feet as Giriko and Justin were able to connect their souls together, feeling closer than ever.

"Soul resonance!" The men said together. The blonde held up the saw and the blade grew larger than the man holding it. It turned bright green and classical missed with heavy medal music filled the air. "Musical Gears!" Justin took a large, slow step, swinging down the large saw. Rubare let out a harsh curse and crossed his arms in front of his body, hoping to block the attack with his scythe.

Time seemed to slow down, the blonde could barely see Rubare as he ripped the saw's blade through the middle part of the weapon stealer. Rubare let out a scream that neither Justin or Giriko could hear over their hearts pounding blood into their ears. The weapon cut through all the way and Justin flew several feet away. Time resumed at normal and the effect of madness was no longer there.

Justin collapsed on to his knees, gripping the now smaller blade's handle and he began trembling uncontrollably. He coughed several times and saw small blood splatters on the ground, then let out a soft moan as the numbness from his wounds wore off. Giriko didn't moan, he let out a loud cry as his whole body and mind started burning madly.

"Is...is it over?" Justin gasped. Giriko could no longer hold his saw form and went back into his human body, lying down next to the panting blonde. "Giriko?" Justin looked over the saw and could see the man had his eyes closed. "Giriko..." The guillotine's voice cracked.

"I'm...fine..." Giriko grunted.

"You're lying again." Justin said, placing a hand on the saw's chest.

"Alright...that hurt...like hell."

"It's okay, everything's going to be okay..." The younger man choked on a sob.

"Now...you're sounding...like a girl..." The saw chuckled.

"I don't care, as long as you stay with me." Justin whispered and leaned closer to Giriko's face, their noses almost touching.

"Stay...like this...and I'll never...leave." The older man stated before the blonde softly place his lips on top of Giriko's.

"Enjoy this while it lasts!" Rubare's shout snapped both men out of the moment they shared.

* * *

Oops, bad cliffhanger. My bad.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	24. Final Round

So Rubare ruined the moment, that meanie.

Warning: Violence, Giriko's and Rubare's filthy mouths and you may cry a little.

* * *

"How!?" Justin gasped. Rubare stood in front of the two men, stitched back up as if nothing happened to him.

"I heal remember."

"Shit." Giriko grunted.

"Shit indeed, you're both, as you would say, fucked." Rubare chuckled.

"I'm surprised...you didn't start...stuttering like a...young school girl..."

"I'm to pissed to care anymore." The man stepped forward. Giriko sat up and pushed Justin down, covering the younger man with his own body. "Isn't that sweet?" The saw didn't respond and only kept his position. Rubare laughed and grabbed Giriko by his collar, lifting him up in the air.

"Do whatever...you want to me...just don't kill Justin..."

"Kill Justin?" Rubare shook his head and threw Giriko, the saw landing on the ground only a few feet away with a loud thud.

"Giriko!" The blonde cried.

"Shut up!" The weapon stealer snapped and slammed his fist across the young man's face, knocking Justin over. Rubare walked over to the saw and crouched next to him. "You're not dead? Good, I'm not done with you yet." He chuckled. "By the way, I'm not going to kill Justin. Oh, no. He's going to be Niso's replacement. He's stronger and is going to make a lovely assistant and lab rat. I will kill you though, slowly and painfully." Rubare stood up. "I'll fill Justin's mind with lies again, I'll make him hate you." He hissed the kicked Giriko's side. The saw let out a grunt, not the sound Rubare wanted to hear. "Scream Giriko! Beg for the life you won't get to keep!" Rubare shouted and kicked the brunette again, smirking when he heard a loud gasp. "Scream!" He demanded, ramming his foot over and over into Giriko's side. The broken man bit his tongue, he wasn't going to let Rubare have the pleasure of hearing him beg or scream.

"Go suck a dick!" Giriko spat when Rubare stopped kicking.

"Even on the edge of death, you're still a pain in my ass." Rubare cursed.

Justin opened his eyes, his cheek stinging from Rubare's punch. He pushed himself up and slipped on something that he didn't want to know what it was. The blonde turned his head and saw Giriko on the ground, gritting his teeth as the weapon stealer kicked his side. Justin tried to push himself back up and again slipped again on something that was iron scented.

"I know how to make you scream." Rubare chuckled. He waited for a response, but received none. The weapon stealer took out his scythe arm and shoved it into Giriko's stomach. The saw couldn't hold it back anymore, he let out a blood curdling scream that clawed at his throat and made his voice crack.

Justin felt his heart shatter. How could Rubare do that!? That horrible man! The guillotine choked back a sob. In his short life, he's always been some what of a loner. Niso the only friend he had and they weren't even that close. He was a caring person, at least enough to be willing to save people without a second thought on his own safety. He never bothered thinking about any one he meet any more than some one there, just another person who needs to be saved or taken out. Then Giriko showed up in his life. For the longest time, Justin only believed Giriko to be a bad guy that must be taken down and a loud mouth that cursed way too much. Then after their first fight in the forest while he stood up in the tree, chuckling on the inside after Giriko bit his tongue and when they spoke in unison. He couldn't get the saw out of his mind. He kept getting distracted and Lord Death made him take a week long break to gather his thoughts. It was the second day into the vacation when he decided he needed to go back to the woods, hoping to see him again.

"Bye-bye, asshole." Rubare began laughing.

Giriko saw his life flash before his eyes. Years and years of drinking, cursing and random men and women that he never saw again after the one night stands. No one could control him, only Arachne had a small hold on him. He never had anything to look forward to in life besides when and where his next drink, next time he got laid or the next kill he committed. Then along came Justin. The priest, the boy, the nice young man had a way to irritate him in a way that he couldn't tell whether he liked it or not. Justin gave him something in life to think about. After their first fight, he spent hours upon hours thinking about him. He thought about killing him and other thoughts crossed his mind that he blamed not having sex for a while on. Being trapped with Justin made the killing feeling shrink and the other part grow and become something that wasn't all about getting the man in bed with him. A different thing that never came to his mind in all the years. No one, not even Arachne gave him a feeling in his heart that only Justin did. He went to the woods, hoping to see him again.

"I hope...you...go to...hell..."Giriko gasped. Rubare continued to laugh, but stopped when a strange feeling stabbed through his chest.

"Wh-What?" He looked down and saw his own sword going through him. He gasped when the sword was yanked out.

"Enjoy burning." Justin hissed and swung the weapon across Rubare's neck, the sword sharp enough the swiftly remove the head from the body.

* * *

That's a way to end a chapter!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	25. Dead Or Not?

Is Rubare actually dead? And sorry for making you cry in the other chapter.

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and you may cry more.

* * *

Justin shoved the end of the sword into the eye of Rubare's severed head. He lifted the sword up and stabbed the head again, he lifted it again and again. Anger filled him as he stabbed harder and harder only stopping when he got the sword stuck in the ground. Then a soft moan snapped him out of his rage fit.

"Giriko!" Justin cried. He tripped over his own feet and landed right next to Giriko. Justin found the saw had his eyes shut and the younger man felt his lower lip tremble. "G-Giriko?"

"I'm...not dead...yet." The saw opened his eyes slightly.

"Stay with me Giriko, everything's going to be okay..." Justin choked on a sob.

"Now you're...sounding...like a...girl..." Giriko chuckled weakly.

"I don't care!" The younger man couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they started streaming down his face.

"Don't cry...like a...wuss...you're stronger...than that..." The saw lifted a hand and placed it on Justin's cheek.

"I-I don't want to lose you!" The blonde grabbed Giriko's arm with both hands.

"You'll...be fine...without...me..."

"Don't say that!" The saw laughed softly.

"I'm...sorry...I lo-" Giriko's sentence trailed off as his eyes closed, his head turned away and his arm went limp in Justin's hands.

"No! Giriko!" Justin screamed. "Get up!" He shook Giriko's arm. "Get up...please." The blonde put down the saw's arm and grabbed the older man's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Open your eyes!" Justin cried and started shaking Giriko harder, not wanting to believe that Giriko could be gone. "Wake up! Insult me! Curse! Do something!" He begged. "Please! Please Giriko!" Justin slowed down as he watched the larger man's face, seeing that it was still blank. "You're not allowed to leave me like this, Giriko..." He stopped completely and placed his forehead on the saw's chest. Justin didn't bother holding back anymore. He let out a howl and his whole body violently trembled as he sobbed harshly. The guillotine cried loudly and wrapped his arms around the still warm body, not caring that he was now soaked in blood even more. He didn't care that he's acting like some lost, hopeless girl in a cheesy romance movie, he just didn't want this to be happening. He can't be dead...he just can't!

"_You can still save him, he's not dead_." Justin flashed his head up at the familiar voice, his face still wet and eyes burning red.

"Niso?"

"_Yep, it's the one and only._" The young man found a pure white Niso sitting in a white chair against the closest wall to him and Giriko. "_Don't ask how I'm here, just listen before my time runs out._" Niso looked at his wrist.

"I'm sorry for killing you Niso."

"_Trust me, Rubare killed me, you freed me. Now shut up and listen. Rubare's healing ability can be gained from eating his soul, he told me that in case he were to ever perish while I was 'working' for_ _him_." Niso stated as he leaned forward in the chair.

_Eat that damn soul that is floating right behind you and save_ _Giriko!_" Niso snapped and his body began to fade along with the chair. "_I'm out of time, good-bye Justin and Lyssa says that she never blamed you_..." The man completely faded away and his voice echoed the last sentence.

"Niso..." Justin bowed his head and said a silent prayer, hoping that Niso was in the same place as Lyssa and he can protect her. The guillotine turned around and found the deformed red soul of Rubare's, proving that the italian weapon stealer was truly gone. He grabbed the soul with light fingers and held it close to his face for a second, not sure if he should actually eat it or not. Justin went back over to Giriko and one look at the saw's face made the guillotine's decision clear. The young man shoved the soul into his mouth and swallowed, making a funny look from the strange taste of it. "I hope this works." He sighed and put both hands over Giriko's still leaking wound and closed his eyes. The only thing that was on his mind was, heal.

He flinched he his hands began to buzz and a bright light seeped through his closed eyes. He opened them as much as he could and found himself glowing. Justin's jaw dropped as he whole body also started to buzz and he didn't notice his own wounds healing, only paying attention to the hole in Giriko's chest that was slowly closing up.

"J-Justin?" Giriko groaned. The younger man didn't respond, focusing only on the wound. "That kind of tickles." He said. Justin pulled his hands away, a smile forming on his lips when the hole was no longer there. "Holy shi-" Giriko attempted to sit up but moaned in pain and laid back down.

"I'm new to this healing thing, don't expect it to be perfect." Justin stated.

"Yeah, yeah." The saw muttered and tried to sit up again, slowly this time and succeeding. Justin rolled his eyes and ran his hands along Giriko's back, healing the large gash.

"Is there anything else?" The young man asked.

"You just want to rub me more." Giriko chuckled and pushed himself up on to his feet, wobbling a little.

"Careful, you big moron." Justin warned and stood up as well, ignoring Giriko's comment.

"I wasn't expecting to hear an insult from you, especially after all that you said while I was out."

"W-What?"

"I heard everything."

* * *

Ain't that just a cute cliffhanger!

I didn't make you cry too much did I?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	26. Leaving

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and some cuteness

* * *

"Y-You heard, I-I can explain." Justin stuttered with his face becoming a bright red.

"Go ahead, I'd love to hear it." Giriko chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Well...um...you see...I got caught up in the moment...and...you've become a really good friend to me." Justin stated.

"A friend!? That's it!? After all the shit we've been through, 'a really good friend'!?" The saw snapped at the still blushing younger man.

"Y-Yes?" The guillotine looked down at the ground.

"But. You. Battle. Blush. Words." Giriko let out several muttered sounds that weren't words and walked away from the blonde. "Damn it!" He cursed and kicked the wall. The saw stood there, taking in deep breaths and not caring about the large hole in the wall. "You confuse the hell out of me, you know!?" Giriko turned back around and pointed a finger at the smaller man. "You change your mind more than a bipolar person trying to pick an outfit out for the day!" He shouted, not feeling the room vibrate.

"Giriko..." Justin looked around and saw a small piece of the ceiling falling down across the room.

"What!? What do you want to say that so damn important!?" The saw stamped his foot.

"The building's falling down!" The younger man cried, a large shake made him fall over.

"What!?" Giriko looked up and had to dive to the side to avoid a large piece of the wall above him. "Shit!" He cursed.

"Let's go!" Justin scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room, Giriko following close behind. Both men turned toward the building, seeing a large white cube crumble to the ground was a rare sight, which became even rarer when the mass evaporated into the air.

"Damn." The saw whistled.

"Rubare must have made it from magic and when he died, the building went with him." Justin stated.

"And the huge hole I made probably didn't help any." The older man chuckled. The guillotine didn't say anything and began to leave. "Where are you going?" Giriko asked. "We're not done."

"We may not be, but I am." Justin stated with his back to the saw.

"What is up with you!?"

"Nothing is 'up' with me."

"Bullshit! First you try to kill me, then you try to kiss me, then you try to kill me again, then you actually kiss me and now you're just being fucking stubborn about this whole damn thing!" Giriko ranted.

"I-I don't know...I can't do this." Justin clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"Can't do what? Being able to handle wanting to be with another person with a dick?" The brunette asked.

"I don't care if you're a man, woman or something that's mixed in-between. But what I can't handle is losing another person that I care for." Justin said.

"What?"

"I've lost Lyssa and I just lost Niso, thinking that he was a horrible guy when he was only being controlled by Rubare and...I don't want to worry about losing you." The blonde began walking away again. Giriko ran over to the guillotine and blocked his path.

"I'm a tough son-of-a-bitch remember? You don't have to worry about losing me." The saw placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders.

"I already almost did, you almost died and I broke down. I can't be a death scythe when I'm to busy worrying about you." The blonde attempted to remove emotion from his face, but his red eyes and still wet cheeks showed otherwise.

"You're worried about your duties as a fucking death scythe! Who gives a damn about that shitty shinigami!?" Giriko saw anger and hurt cross Justin's eyes and he took in a deep breath. "Forget them and live your life." The saw ran a finger across the younger man's cheeks, taking the rest of the tears off his face and getting close to the young man. "You're only eighteen and you sound like you're an old man who should be rocking on a chair telling stories to the little kids that live down the block."

"I've been through a lot for just an eighteen year old." Justin said.

"True, but there is still a lot more you need to do."

"Like what?"

"Go to a crazy party and wake up not knowing where the hell you're at, bend a couple of rules till they break and take some stupid chances that might or might not work in your favor." Giriko leaned his face closer to Justin's.

"What kind of chances?" The guillotine asked.

"Being with a psychopathic saw." The brunette stated and pressed his lips lightly on the younger man's. Justin stood there, not knowing what to do. Giriko parted the soft kiss and said in a gentle and quiet voice. "I'll be here tomorrow when the sun is in the middle of the sky and if you don't show up by the time it complexly disappears behind the horizon, I'll have my answer." After his sentence he turned away and walked into the large mass of trees that surrounded them.

Justin's legs worked automatically as he also began to walk into the woods, in the opposite direction of the saw. Having a feeling that he wasn't too far away from Death City.

* * *

What's gonna happen?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	27. Getting A Little Nosy

Is Justin gonna go?

Two in a day? Boom!

There isn't a need for a warning, it's nothing too horrible. Unless you find Marie being nosy horrible.

* * *

"And that is why I've been gone for so long Lord Death." Justin finished his long speech explaining everything's that happened to him, leaving out Giriko and his new ability to heal himself and others.

"I sent large search groups after you Justin, it was like you just left the face of the earth." The shinigami stated.

"I'm sorry my lord, I tried my best to escape as quickly as possible." The blonde was bowing, not wishing to face Lord Death as he somewhat lied to him. In the room along with the reaper Stein, Spirit and Marie.

"We were worried something bad happened to you Justin, but you look perfectly fine." Marie said with several saddened sniffs.

"Almost to fine, as if nothing even happened." Stein stated, pushing his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Don't be ridiculous Stein, why would Justin lie to us?" Lord Death defended the young guillotine.

"We are your earphones?" Spirit asked.

"My earphones?" Justin straightened up and put his hands over his ears. "Oh...I lost them during the containment." He said.

"That's to bad, I'll make sure you'll get newer, better ones as soon as possible." Lord Death said cheerfully.

"Thank you Lord Death."

"I have a feeling you're hiding something from us Justin." Stein accused.

"I-I..."

"Stein! Stop bothering the poor boy!" Marie slapped the scientist's shoulder. "He's been through enough and doesn't need you to be accusing him of things." The woman looked up at the shinigami. "Lord Death, may I take Justin home so he can rest?"

"Go ahead Marie. Justin take all the time you need before going back to work." Lord Death ordered. Justin bowed again and followed the blonde woman out of the room with sky patterned wall.

During most of the walk the young man stayed quiet, his mind trailing back to the statement Giriko had made before he left.

_I'll be here tomorrow when the sun is in the middle of the sky and if you don't show up by the time it complexly disappears behind the horizon, I'll have my answer._

Justin had gone straight home after leaving the woods and passed out on his bed, walking up and realizing he needed to check in with Lord Death and show everyone he was alive. It was already the next day and the sun was laughing in the middle of the sky, noon. Giriko would already be at the spot waiting for Justin to come. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know whether to listen to his brain or his screaming heart.

"Justin? Are you alright?" Marie asked when they reached his front porch. "You didn't say a single thing during the walk."

"I...just have a...lot on my mind." Justin answered truthfully, eyes looking everywhere.

"What could be bothering you?" Maire asked as they both entered the guillotine's home.

"Nothing...important." The young man stated and went into the kitchen his growling stomach telling him he really needed food.

"Nothing important my butt." The hammer huffed. "Something was distracting you before what happened and it still is." The woman sat herself on top of the kitchen's counter. next to the apple Justin had grabbed for himself. "What could possibly make the death scythe Justin act like this?" She crossed her legs. "You're distracted, fumbling your words." She watched the young man look at the apple and a small, but quick smile formed on his lips. "And you're looking at random things and it makes you smile...hmm..." Marie put a finger to her lips then her face lite up like a lightbulb. "You're in love!"

"What!?" Justin's cheeks became a light shade of red.

"Yes you are, you can't hide that blush on your face!" The woman giggled.

"I'm not blushing!" Justin protested.

"It's so cute, your first crush! Who's the lucky lady?" The guillotine's face became even redder and he left the room. "I remember my first crush, but that was so long ago." Maire sighed as she followed the young man.

"I don't have a crush on anyone." Justin muttered and sat down on his white couch, grumbling when Marie plopped herself right next to him.

"Stop your lying, it's obvious. Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" When the guillotine didn't answer she continued. "Is the person a weapon?" Marie looked at Justin's face. "That's a yes."

"How could you know!?"

"I'm a woman, we can tell whether the answer is yes or no by a simple look in the other person's eyes." Maire stated. "Is it Azusa?"

"No!" Justin felt somewhat offended that she would even think that he would look at Azusa at anything other than a fellow death scythe.

"Okay, is it Liz? I think she's close to your age."

"I'm not even sure who she is." Justin stated, finding this guessing game stupid.

"Her younger sister Patty?"

"Again, don't know who she is."

"Just tell me who she is!?" Marie exclaimed.

"I can't!" Justin snapped.

"Why not!?" The hammer whined and pounded her hands into the soft couch.

"Cause it's not a girl!" The second he said that, he regretted it.

"Oh...I...I'm sorry Justin. I didn't mean to-"

"Don't, just, don't."

"So...who's the lucky guy?" Marie said with a cheerful tone.

"You really don't want to know." Justin stated.

"How bad could it possibly be? It's not like it's that crazy saw guy Maka and Soul told me about." She giggled, slowly stopping when she saw Justin's eyes getting red and wet. "Oh dear, please tell me you're just upset cause I've offended you by mentioning Giriko." The guillotine shook his head.

"I didn't tell you guys everything that happened to me." Then Justin broke, spilling everything, every little thing to the older woman.

"That's so...I don't know how to put it...it sounds like a twisted up romantic comedy horror movie." Maire said.

"It does...but it happened and I don't know what to do."

"Listen to me, from a woman who's gone through plenty of messed up relationships, I want you to meet Giriko and see what happens. Only when you're faced with the hard choice of to stay or go will you truly know how you feel."

"I don't know Maire."

"You're going!" The hammer stood up and grabbed Justin's upper arm, yanking him to his feet. "I will drag you to the meeting place if I have to. I am not letting a relationship like this just end like that. It's not right!" Marie pulled Justin out of the house. She stopped her walk when she heard Justin's and her own stomach growl loudly. "But first we'll eat!" The woman announced and dragged the young man back into his home, Justin not knowing how to respond to Marie's sudden change of direction.

* * *

Marie...just...wow...I don't know what else to say.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^

Or eat first.


	28. Finally Together

The final chapter? I think I'm going to cry! :'(

Warning: Giriko's filthy mouth and some cuteness

* * *

Justin crossed his arms and couldn't hold back a pout as he and Marie walked toward the woods where he was supposed to meet Giriko, alone.

"This is so exciting! Like a climax to a romance movie!" The hammer squealed. "And I have front row seats to the whole thing!" Justin muttered several insults that he really didn't mean at the over excited woman. "I just still can't believe that you out of all people would have a crush on that mean saw guy."

"He's not a 'mean saw guy'." The guillotine stated.

"And you're defending him! That's so sweet!" Justin didn't say anything and when they were several feet away from the meeting place he stopped walking.

"Marie, can you please wait here?"

"Aw, why?"

"I would appreciate it." The young man said and went on without the disappointed Marie.

Justin felt his heart race faster than what he wanted and he couldn't breathe normally, why was he doing this? He should just turn back around and tell Maire-

"Justin, you came!" Giriko leaped from a tree branch and landed in front of the blonde. "Took you long enough." The saw chuckled and hugged the younger man.

"Wait Giriko, I still haven't made up my mind." Justin's statement ruined the moment Giriko had and the brunette stepped back, crossing his arms.

"What? You're here, you showing up was making up your mind."

"Marie made me go, I told her about everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Justin repeated. "And she said that only when faced with the choice of whether to stay or go will officially make my mind clear."

"And..."

"Don't pressure me!"

"Pressure...pressure!" Giriko sang and both men chuckled. "Let me remind you of something."

"Of wha-" Justin was cut off when the larger man pulled him into a deep kiss, this one causing a strange feeling in the pit of the guillotine's stomach.

"That." Giriko answered when they parted. Justin didn't say anything, instead he grabbed the saw and this time he pulled the other man into a kiss.

"I'm an idiot." Justin sighed when they parted again.

"You said it not me." The saw chuckled.

"You know you love me." The guillotine smiled when he got the brunette's face to become a soft shade of pink.

"W-What?"

"Remember right before you passed out? 'I lo-'ve you." Justin finished the statement.

"That's not what I was going to say." Giriko muttered.

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I...love bacon."

"Bacon?"

"Yeah, that's shit's good."

"Then grease me up and call me Wilbur*."

"I can do the first part." The saw chuckled and the two leaned close to each other, lips inches apart.

"That's so romantic!" Marie's giggle made them stop.

"I told you to wait!" Justin snapped, his face burning red.

"I got bored." The woman shrugged.

"This is the chick that made you come?" Giriko raised an eyebrow. "She looks like your mom."

"I am not that old!" The hammer snapped.

"Marie, please leave."

"Marie? You mean that chick who wanted to marry the toilet?" The saw chuckled.

"You told him about that!" Marie cried.

"I was stuck with the man for weeks, we had to talk about something." Justin stated.

"Not my love life!"

"You got into mine." The guillotine smirked when Marie shut her mouth and looked away.

"At least I helped you." She muttered and left.

"Come on Giriko." Justin grabbed Giriko's hand and began to walk, but stopped when he felt the other man stay put.

"I'm not going." The saw shook his head.

"Going where?"

"Death City."

"How did you know I was going to take you there?" Giriko only raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Never mind."

"If I go there, I might as well have a gigantic sign over my head that says 'Attack me, I'm a bad guy'." The saw stated.

"But you'll be with me."

"How about we go to Canada." Giriko wrapped a arm around Justin's shoulders.

"You know there bacon's just ham, right?"

"Really? How about France?"

"Smelly cheese and rude men?"

"Germany?"

"Drunk and loud men? It's like copies of you everywhere."

"Russia?"

"Same thing."

"Australia?"

"Every snail, spider or fly can kill you mate." Justin crossed his arms.

"You're from Europe, we can g-"

"Stop. Just stop." The smaller man put his hand over Giriko's mouth. He let out a squeak and pulled his hand away. "Did you just lick me!?"

"Yep." The saw popped the last letter in his word and began laughing.

"I hate you." Justin said and walked away.

"Sure you do." Giriko followed the guillotine. "'Please! Please Giriko! You're not allowed to leave me like this'." The saw mimicked the blonde from earlier. The young man froze and could feel his face burning. "I win." The saw caught up the Justin, kissed his cheek and ran off.

"I hate you so much!" Justin shouted and went after the older man, a small smile played on his lips as he ran.

* * *

It's over? I'm gonna miss this story, but all good things have to come to an end.

Sorry for not updating for so long, life's been crazy. But school's almost out and I'll be able to write more! ^.^

FYI:

Wilbur: The pig from Charlotte's Web


End file.
